Vegas Is Forever
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: Tony, McGee, Abby, and Jessi all go to Vegas. They wake up with a big surprise, and it follows them for the rest of their lives. Sequel to The Heart and Head Connection. Prequel to Love and Marriage.
1. Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's note: First, I just want to say thank you to my sister and best friend. (Brenna and Nancyilyn) They have helped me and let me bounce ideas off of them and I love them for it. Second, this story and pairing may not be what people want, but I am my own person, and I'm very selfish so basically, I would want these men to myself. LOL. Thank you for choosing to read this. Of course, this is a sequel to my previous story, The Heart and Head Connection. And I'm planning one more story after this so I hope you enjoy. Also, my first story, where I wanted line breaks, I didn't indicate it so in this one I'm going to. You live, you learn, you get Luvs. LOL. Sorry bad joke.  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

The club was packed. McGee, Abby, and Jessi were sitting at a table sipping on their drinks. Tony was at the bar talking to some "Barbie" girl he met.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie." The girl said with a smile, extended her hand.

Tony put his hand out as well. "Tony."

She pulled him closer as soon as their hands touched. "You're hot!" she whispered in his ear.

Tony stepped back and licked his lips looking her up and down. "You're not bad yourself."

This girl had everything that a DiNozzo would like. She had big boobs, a tiny waist, and banging hips. She was the perfect girl for a hook-up.

"Do you wanna dance?" Stephanie said pointing to the dance floor.

Tony was about to accept when he looked over at the table of his friends. There sat McGee and Jessi slumped over acting like they weren't having any fun at all. The only person that was trying to have any fun was Abby, and with the energy at the table, that was hard to do.

Tony looked back at Stephanie, "No, sorry, but I'm taken." He said before walking off.

Abby had tried to get Jessi or McGee to dance with her all night. Neither of them would budge. Abby had given up and just danced by herself at the table.

Tony walked up behind Jessi, "Dance with me!" He demanded in her ear. He then walked around in front of her. She gave him a dirty look. "Please?" he gave her the same pouty face he had when he was trying to get her to come to Vegas.

"Why?" Jessi screamed in his ear.

"Because I'm not having any fun watching you two sit here like dead weights." Tony exclaimed. He extended his hand out for her to take. She gave him another dirty look. Just then "Please Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna came over the speakers.

Jessi took his hand. "You better be lucky I love this song." She declared as she hopped out her chair.

Tony just licked his lips and smiled, knowing he just won. Tony escorted Jessi onto the floor and positioned her in front of him. They weren't dancing too close but as the music went on they got closer. Soon Jessi had her arms draped over Tony's shoulders and Tony had his arms around her waist. Their foreheads were touching and their rhythm was in sync.

_Do you know what you started?_

_I just here to party._

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor acting naughty._

_You're hands around my waist._

_Just let the music play._

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face._

**Time elapsed…..**

Tony's eyes opened. His head was pounding and he had a weird churning in his stomach. He sat up and rubbed her eyes. He looked to his left to look at the clock to see what time it was. It was 10:30 in the morning. He stretched and went to take the covers off to get up and start another day in Vegas and noticed he was completely naked. He turned to his left again and noticed dirty blonde hair sticking out from underneath the covers.

Tony pulled the covers off of her face and there laid Jessi. Tony jumped out of bed and quickly searched for his boxers. He found them lying right next to the bed. He slipped them on and then processed to wake Jessi up. He reached out his left hand to wake her and noticed something on his hand. He looked closer and it was a wedding band.

Tony then shook Jessi vigorously to wake her up. She rolled over opening her eyes just slightly.

"Oh hey Tony." She said sleepily.

She then shot up. "TONY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" she screamed.

"Umm… Jessi you're in my room." Tony pointed out.

Jessi looked around and it didn't look like the room she had checked into the night before. She then hit her forehead with her left hand. There was something cold and hard that hit her head. She brought her hand down to examine it closer and there it was…. Tony's class ring on her finger.

"Why am I wearing your class ring?" Jessi screeched as she jumped out of bed. She then realized she was naked.

Jessi grabbed the sheets off of the bed and wrapped them around her body. "And where are my clothes?" she barked.

Tony picked up his shirt off the floor and threw it to her. "Here, wear this until we can find them."

Jessi took the shirt and turned around to put it on. After that she threw the covers back on the bed.

"What happened last night?" Jessi said looking at Tony, who was pacing the floor trying to think.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is us dancing at the club." Tony exclaimed.

Jessi sat back on the bed and put her face into her hands. "This is so messed up." She cried.

Tony walked over to her and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her. "Don't worry. When we get back to D.C. we'll figure this out." Tony said trying to console her. "But for right now, let's just enjoy Vegas."

Jessi sat up and looked at him. She took a deep breath. "You're right. We shouldn't let this spoil our fun." She then looked down to see her clothes lying right next to the bed.

So they both got dressed and walked to the lobby to find some breakfast. When they arrived, there sat McGee and Abby at a table already eating.

"Hey sleepy heads." Abby yelled across the lobby. "Glad to see ya'll have made it to breakfast."

Tony and Jessi went to sit at the table. "Not so loud Abby. My head hurts." Jessi said flopping in the chair next to Abby.

"Sorry." Abby whispered. "Ya'll must have a pretty wild night. McGee and I didn't see you after we left the club."

Jessi and Tony looked up at each other and then Jessi looked at Abby. "Nah, not really. Just, ya know, hit the slot machines and such. Are you going to eat that?" Jessi pointed to something on Abby's plate.

Abby shook her head and slid her plate closer to Jessi. "Oh, while you guys were dancing last night, Palmer called." Abby announced.

Jessi looked up from the plate. "What did he want?" She asked with a mouth full of food.

"He said that the hall that they wanted is going to be open in two weeks. He was just telling us to get ready when we come back because we're all going to be in it." Abby sounded extra excited about being in the wedding.

Jessi gave her crooked little smile. "Well then maybe we should go shopping today and pick out bridesmaids dresses." Jessi suggested.

Abby jumped out of her chair with glee. "Yeah." Abby then grabbed Jessi's arm and dragged her back to the room to get ready.

After the girls got ready, they headed downtown to go shopping. McGee and Tony walked back to the suite and decided to just watch T.V.

While they were at the store Jessi was acting anxious. Abby noticed and decided to ask her. "What's wrong, Jessi?" She asked her looking at a black dress with red lace around the waist.

Jessi just shook her head. "Breena would NEVER allow that in her wedding." Jessi stated.

Abby laughed. "Yea that would be more my wedding." Abby then turned completely to Jessi. "You've been acting weird since breakfast. What's going on?"

Jessi hung her head. She needed to tell somebody. Abby was her best friend now, and she didn't think Abby would judge her.

So Jessi took and deep breath. "Tony and I got married last night." Jessi blurted.

Abby's eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Jessi pulled Tony's class ring out of her pocket and put it on her ring finger. She then held her hand up and showed it to her. "We got married."

"So that's why we didn't see you last night? Ya'll were on your honeymoon." Abby teased.

Jessi pushed Abby's shoulder. "Shut up. This isn't funny." Jessi chuckled a little herself. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Abs."

"Well, do you want to be married to him?" Abby inquired.

Jessi just shrugged and turned to look at a lavender dress. "This might be good." Jessi said holding out the dress.

"Yeah, and then when you and Tony announce your marriage we can have a real ceremony. We can wear that dress there as well." Abby teased her again.

Jessi gave her "you're funny" face and hung back up.

Abby grabbed the dress and brought it to the counter. "Do you guys have two more like this?" Abby asked the lady.

The associate nodded and walked to the back. Abby turned to Jessi. "It's still a perfect dress." She stated.

Jessi laughed and walked to join her. The lady came back with the other two dresses and rung the girls up. Jessi had Breena's credit card, so she used it. "It's her wedding." Jessi laughed.

The girls grabbed their bags and left the store. "I say it's time for lunch. Let's call the guys and have them meet us somewhere." Abby pointed out.

**Different scene…..**

Tony and McGee were sitting on the couch watching a show that neither one of them were paying attention to.

"Didn't Jessi look beautiful this morning?" McGee turned and asked Tony.

Tony just thought of when he had pulled the covers off her face. She looked like an angel sent from heaven. In Tony's mind there was no better sight in the world.

"Hello… Tony?" McGee waved his hand in front of Tony's face.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I guess you can say that." Tony said snapping out of his trance.

"What's going on with you man? You've been acting weird since breakfast." McGee inquired sitting back on the couch.

Tony looked at his friend. He knew McGee was still in love with Jessi. He didn't want to hurt him. But then again this marriage wasn't going to last long.

"Nothing just got a hangover." Tony proclaimed. He had decided it was better to just leave McGee in the dark until the time was right.

Just then Tony's phone rang. "DiNozzo…. Oh, hey Abs…. Meet you for lunch? Sure….. Where?... Ok…. See you in a bit." Tony slammed the phone shut. "Let's get ready. We're meeting the girls for lunch."

The guys got up and got dressed. They headed out to the restaurant that Abby wanted to meet.

When they got there, the girls were sitting down at a table. Abby waved the boys over and Tony and McGee joined them.

McGee went to sit next to Jessi but Abby pulled him over by her. "I've saved you a sit over here, Tim." Abby forced him in the chair next to her.

Tony shyly sat by Jessi. They all picked up there menu's and looked for something good to eat. Tony leaned over to Jessi and pointed to a dish on the menu. "I was told this is delicious." Tony exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Jessi look over at the dish. It was Shrimp Alfredo. Jessi thought back to the night that she had had dinner with Tony and she ate the same thing.

She lifted her menu in front of her face and turned towards Tony. "How did you remember I like Shrimp Alfredo?" she whispered to him.

Tony just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Abby realized that Jessi hadn't taken Tony's ring off her finger. She grabbed Jessi's hand and yanked her away from the table. "Excuse us guys. I need to go to the bathroom and need Jessi to come with me." Abby pulled Jessi through the restaurant to the bathrooms.

Once they reached the bathroom, Abby pushed Jessi in and closed the door. "You still have Tony's ring on." Abby pointed out.

Jessi looked down at her hand, gasped, and then yanked the ring off. She put it in her pocket and they went back to the table.

When they got back, Tony and McGee were staring at them kind of confused.

Jessi looked at Tony and subtly wiggled her ring finger at him. He nodded and got what they were doing and then looked over at McGee who was still clueless.

"You know women. They can't go to the bathroom alone." Tony laughed uneasily.

McGee chuckled himself. "Yeah, I guess."

Just then the waiter arrived at the table to take their orders. They all ordered and then the waiter brought it to the chef.

A few minutes later the waiter came back with their food and they ate.

After they were done Tony suggested they go to a show.

"As long as I myself don't have to see any naked women, I'll be fine!" Jessi exclaimed.

Tony shook his head. "Nah, I wouldn't bring you girls to a show like that." Tony laughed. "That's just for me and Timmy here to go to later." Tony titled his chin up towards McGee.

McGee snorted and smiled.

They all went back to the hotel to figure out a show to go to. Tony Bennett was playing at a theatre just down the street so they decided to go there. The show wasn't for another three hours, so the gang decided to go hang out upstairs and wait.

When they got to the suite, the girls went to put their bags in their room. While they were in there they decided to start getting ready.

Just as Jessi was about to get undressed, Tony came in to talk to Jessi.

Jessi turned around, shirt off and saw Tony standing there. She quickly put her shirt in front of her.

"Tony! Don't you know how to knock?" She screeched.

Tony turned and faced the door. "Sorry, I need to talk to you."

"You guys are married, why do you care?" Abby teased.

Jessi turned and gave her a cruel look. "I just do ok?" Jessi scoffed putting her shirt back on. "Ok, you can turn around again." She let Tony know.

Tony turned around. "I need to talk to you about this marriage thing actually." Tony stated walking to the bed to sit down.

"What about it?" Jessi inquired sitting next to him.

"First of all, you told Abby?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, I needed to tell someone about it." Jessi said pitifully.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, do you want to get annulled?" Tony just blurted out.

Jessi stood up and turned back towards him. "Only if you want to."

Tony shrugged. "What else could we do? It's not like we were dating or anything." Tony pointed out.

He stood up and put his hands on Jessi's shoulders. "I don't want you to do what you don't want to." He reassured her.

Jessi took a deep breath. "If you think it's best then….." Jessi looked up into Tony's eyes. "Let's get it annulled."

Tony took his hands off her shoulders and clapped once over her head. "Alright! But I don't trust anyone but my lawyer so we're going to have to wait to get back to D.C." He stated.

Jessi nodded and gave a small smile. Tony was the only person that she felt completely safe with. But it was for the best so she had no choice.

Tony walked out of the room and went to get ready himself.

**Time elapsed…..**

Three hours later:

The group was sitting at a table enjoying the music. They each had had at least two drinks by now and they were filling pretty loose.

Tony Bennett was singing "The Way You Look Tonight".

McGee stood up and walked over to Jessi. He extended his hand for her to dance with him.

Jessi reluctantly took his hand. They were on the dance floor dancing and McGee was holding her close. Jessi rested her head on his shoulder and cried a little bit. She really did care for McGee; she just couldn't be with him. She broke the dance and started to walk to the bathrooms, but Tony stopped her.

"Dance with me." He suggested in her ear. "We haven't had first dance as a couple anyway." He teased.

Jessi looked up at him and gave him her crooked grin. Tony licked his lips and smiled back at her. They went back to the dance floor and were dancing an inch apart.

But as the music kept going, they got closer and closer till her head was resting on his shoulder. She felt safe there. It just felt right.

McGee had walked back to the table. Abby stood up and extended her hand. "Dance with me, Timmy!" Abby demanded.

McGee smiled and took her hand. As soon as they got on the dance floor they were dancing close.

**Review please.**


	2. Thinking of You

**Author's note: First, I have to give a big thanks to my best friend, Nancyilyn, for giving me the ideas that are in this chapter. Second, I had to use ideas from one of my new favorite authors, smush68 (I think that's her name on here lol), so far that I stole them. :( I hope she can forgive me. But I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

The weekend in Vegas was over. Tony, McGee, Abby, and Jessi were getting off the plane and heading for the car.

Tony had driven everyone to the airport, so he drove everyone back.

When they arrived at the car, the guys opened the doors for the girls and then they got in the car themselves. Jessi sat in the front with Tony and Abby and McGee sat in the back seat, per request of Abby.

On their way back to town, McGee and Abby were talking to each other, not paying attention to Tony and Jessi.

Tony toyed with the thought of reaching over for Jessi's hand. _We are married. What harm is it going to do? _He thought. Finally he gave into the urge and reached for her hand.

Jessi looked down and noticed his hand on top of hers. Her heart began to jump outside of her chest when he interlaced their fingers.

Abby looked up in the front seat. "Awww…. Look at the happy newlyweds." She exclaimed excitedly.

Tony and Jessi's hands separated as if someone had just lit them on fire.

McGee sat up straight. "The WHAT?" he screeched.

Abby covered her mouth with her hand with a slap, just remembering no one had told McGee.

Jessi turned around and gave Abby her meanest face possible.

"Hello… is someone going to tell me what is going on?" McGee screamed.

Tony inhaled deeply and looked in his rear view mirror at his friend. "Jessi and I kinda…. Got married in Vegas." Tony explained.

"Why? How? When?" McGee was trying to make sense of it.

"I don't how or why…. But the night we disappeared from you guys….. Apparently we got married." Tony informed him.

McGee's face went from mad to angry.

"How could you do that, Tony?" McGee raged.

"Look, McGee, we're getting it annulled. We just got caught up in the ambience of Las Vegas." Jessi said in a calm voice. "As soon as we get back, Tony's going to call his lawyer and everything is going to be fine." Jessi turned back around and looked at the road.

McGee calmed down slightly. Somehow knowing that it wasn't going to last made him not want to choke Tony too bad.

**Time elapsed….**

They arrived first at McGee's apartment. McGee got out of the car and got his stuff out of the trunk. He started walking to his door when Abby opened her door.

"McGee, I'm going to come stay with you for a little bit." Abby yelled getting out of the car. "It seems you need a friend right now."

Abby got her stuff out of the trunk and walked up to meet McGee. She waved goodbye to Jessi and Tony, then she and McGee headed up to his apartment.

Tony and Jessi were silent on the way to Palmer and Breena's apartment. Then Jessi spoke, "I really didn't think he would get that mad." She said sadly.

Tony reached over and put his hand on hers. "He'll be fine. He's just not over you yet." Tony explained. He felt bad for McGee. Not only did he lose the girl he had fallen in love with, but a guy he thought he could trust went off and took her completely away from him.

Jessi reached her hand in her pocket and took out the ring. "I think I should give this back to you." She said handing it to Tony.

Tony brought her hand back down. "Keep it. Think of it as a memento of Vegas." He joked.

Jessi laughed then put the ring back in her pocket.

They soon arrived at Palmer and Breena's apartment building. Jessi went to open the door, but Tony stopped her.

"I don't let a lady open her own door." He exclaimed getting out and walking around the car.

Tony helped Jessi get her stuff out of the trunk and then walked her to the door.

"Are you going to be alright from here?" Tony asked wondering if he could help her upstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Jessi confirmed. "They have an elevator." She teased.

Tony licked his lips and smiled. Jessi gave her crooked little smile and then walked on in. She got on the elevator and rode it to Palmer and Breena's floor.

When she got off, there stood Palmer and Breena waiting to welcome her home.

Jessi smiled and walked towards them.

"Did you have fun?" Breena inquired.

Jessi nodded. "Yeah, I had lots of fun." Palmer and Breena helped her get her things in and they sat on the couch talking about the trip. Although, Jessi left out one detail, but that could be told at the right time.

**Time elapsed…..**

Later that night Jessi was laying on the couch thinking about the trip. She dug in the pocket of her jeans, which were on the floor, and pulled out Tony's ring. She put it on her left hand and examined it. Just having it on made her feel safe. Then she pulled her hand next to her chest and drifted off to sleep.

_Flashback:_

_Tony and Jessi's bodies were grinding together as if they were one. The song had turned to "Pony" by Ginuwine. Jessi's butt was rubbing against Tony's groin and Tony had his hands wrapped around Jessi's body exploring every part of it. They had been drinking and dancing all night. McGee and Abby had already left the club to go to the slots._

_Jessi leaned back and put her head on Tony's shoulder. Tony then brought his hand to Jessi's chin and wrapped his fingers to where they were resting on her cheek. He turned her head towards him and pressed his lips against hers. Jessi turned her body and wrapped her hands around his neck. _

_Tony's tongue traced the seam of her mouth until her lips parted and granted him entrance. He groaned when her tongue started a wrestling match with his. Tony brought his hands to her hips and with a gentle squeeze, he pulled her body flush against his. Meanwhile, their lips and tongues played. _

_Tony slid his mouth across her cheek to her ear and licked the outer layer. He stopped on her lobe and started nibbling on it. Jessi's body started to shiver and Tony smiled. He eased his nip with a flick of the tongue. "Let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear. All Jessi had strength to do is nod._

_They walked out of the club and looked across the street. There was a rundown looking building next to a casino. _

_Tony turned to Jessi smiled and dragged her across the street. He opened the door to let her in and then followed behind. _

_**Time elapsed…..**_

_Jessi had her legs wrapped around Tony's body as they walked into the room. Tony's hands were caressing her butt cheeks while their lips and tongues were violently playing with one another. Tony's knees hit the bed and he broke the kiss as he gently placed her down and then leaned over her. Jessi reached up and started unbuttoning Tony's shirt. Once she had the shirt unbuttoned she slid it off Tony's shoulders._

_Tony put his arm underneath Jessi's body and guided her towards the head board as their lips met again. As they made their way to the pillows, Tony was unzipping the back of her dress, which she had borrowed from Abby. When her head finally reached the pillows, Tony flipped her on top of him. _

_Jessi then processed to pull the dress over her head, with some help from Tony. Tony reached up and unfastened the hot pink bra she was wearing. Jessi removed it quickly causing her perfect breast to shake. Tony couldn't resist, he had wanted to do this since the day in the lab. He sat himself up and pulled a hard nipple into his mouth. Tony nipped, licked, and sucked as if he was newborn baby feeding for the first time. He smiled with pleasure when Jessi moaned his name. _

_Jessi reached down, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. It was Tony's turn to moan when she reached in his pants and wrapped her hand around his hard shaft. He gently lifted her and placed her beside him, giving homage to both breasts and kissing the valley in between. Tony helped Jessi glide his jeans and boxers off. Tony then lifted his head and admired the vision before him. Jessi laying there in her hot pick thong and crooked smile. _

_Jessi cocked an eyebrow up. "Like what you see, Tony?" Jessi said propping one knee up._

"_Jessica Slater… Like isn't the word right now." He sucked in air when her thumb did something on the head of his cock. "Oh baby that feels good." He purred in her ear. _

_Tony then licked his lips and buried his face in her neck. He nipped and kissed his way to her collar bone. He smiled again when she moaned. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and forced him to put his back on the bed. Then she kissed her way down, down, down, till she finally took his cock into her mouth._

_Tony threw his head back deeper into the pillows. "Ohhh baby…. Yeah…. Suck that cock…. Mmm, that feels good…" Tony grounded between clenched teeth. He wrapped his hand in Jessi's hair keeping her right where he wanted her. He could feel himself about to explode so he pulled hair slightly. "Jessi… Baby you need to stop and come here or this will be over before it started." He choked. _

_With a pop Jessi took her mouth off his cock. Tony pulled her towards him and gently laid her on the bed. "My turn to play." He growled. He pressed their lips together as his hand travelled down her body. Her gasps and moans were music to his ears. He slid his hand under the elastic of her thong and just lightly wiped her lips with his fingers. Jessi's hips jumped. "Just my fingers Jess, wonder what you would do for something else…" Tony then let his whole hand massage and caress her pussy, dipping his middle finger in with each stroke. Her muscles were tensing up. Tony just had to have a taste of her, so he slid his hand back out and put his finger in his mouth. Jessi was going crazy. She was able to mutter one thing. "Ohhh... Tooonnyy…" she sighed against his ear._

"_I've only just begun, my dear… "Tony rasped. He made his way down the bed, kissing and nipping at her flushed body. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and smiled when she shivered. He let his tongue play there as he hooked his fingers in the side of her thong and pulled it off of her. He inhaled her musty scent and salivated. He took a minute to admire her cleanly shaven pussy. Then his tongue made a trail from her belly button to her clit. With a flick of his tongue on her clit, he made Jessi shiver. He then began his nipping, sucking and licking. He could feel Jessi about to come, so just to amp his efforts he added a finger to his licking. She liked one finger; he added another, curling them as he came out. He knew he was doing something right when her knees tensed around his ears. _

"_Mmm… so good, Jessi…. Just let go…" He encouraged barely taking his mouth from her pussy. "C'mon, Jess, give it to me…" _

_Jessi's fingers tightened in his hair and her inner muscles clamped on his fingers as she came at last. "That's it, baby…. Mmmm yeah…. So good, Jessi….. So good." He lightened his licks and nibbles as her orgasm began to tamper off. With one final flick of her clit, he made a trail back up her body kissing and licking drops of sweat off. He trailed up to her neck, then to her ear, then to her forehead. She had waited long enough; Jessi grabbed his ears and pulled him into a kiss there tongues wrestling again._

_Tony then positioned himself between her thighs, bracing himself on either side of her head as to not crush her._ _"Jessi, voglio amare te in questo momento piu di quanto io voglio respirare." Tony whispered in her ear, lowering himself so that his hardness hit her stomach. _

"_Tony, hurry up, you're driving me crazy with that Italian!" Jessi whimpered._

_Tony ran a finger through her wetness, causing her to cry out. "Cosi Bella, Jessi." He whispered as he slid himself inside her tight tunnel. They both groaned at the exquisite feeling. "Meglio di ogni sogno che abbia mai avuto." He rasped trying to catch his breath. Jessi whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his hips and threw her head back in ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. Passionate words, sweet words, words of love. He was making her come apart at the seams, and he loved every minute of it. When her muscles tightened around him, he knew she was close. He started thrusting harder and faster, trying to hold off on his own orgasm so they could come together. "That's it, Jessi. Just a little bit more, c'mon." he encouraged._

_With an ear wrenching scream, Jessi came, tighten her muscles to keep him right where he was. _

"_Oh, Jessi. Feels so good. Yeah." He grunted, unable to hold back anymore, and three more thrust and he followed her into orgasm. _

_Tony pulled out and lay beside her, pulling her closer, he kissed her softly. "So beautiful, Jess." He brought free hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. _

_Jessi titled her head up and kissed him back."Oh, Tony." She gasped, trying to slow her breathing. _

"_You're going to have to tell me what you said with your Italian." Jessi demanded as soon as she had got her breath back. _

"_But now it's time for round two." Jessi climbed on top of Tony and started kissing him._

_End of flashback._

**Time elapsed…**

Tony walked off the elevator to his desk. He was smiling, because he had the best dream he had ever had last night. It of course was about Jessi. But it was more about Jessi in Vegas. The smell of her hair, the touch of her skin, the way she danced, her crooked smile. All these things were flashing in his head.

As he reached his desk, something suddenly dawned on him. _Did I use a condom that night?_ He thought.

He tried his best to go through the drunken haze of their first night in Vegas. The only things coming to him were Jessi's scent, the way her hair felt across his face, and the sound of her laugh. He then ran through his memory of the morning after. He remembered an opened condom pack on the nightstand he saw when he was pacing.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. _The last thing I need to do is have a baby with her. McGee would kill me for sure._ He thought to himself.

Tony shook his head to get the fear out, just then Gibbs walked in announcing they have a case.

Tony turned to look at McGee's desk and he wasn't there yet. "Where's McGee, boss?" Tony inquired grabbing his gear.

"He's already at the scene; I called him before coming in." Gibbs yelled behind him as he went for the elevator.

Tony was dreading seeing McGee. He looked calmer getting out of the car than he did after he heard the news. But Tony knew McGee would have to still be mad.

They arrive at the crime scene, and there was McGee and Ziva looking over the body.

Ziva walked over when Gibbs and Tony pulled up. She starts informing Gibbs about what she observed of the body.

Tony walked over to McGee. "Hey buddy. How we feeling this morning?" Tony tried to say in a cheering tone, but his nerves were getting the best of him.

McGee cut his eyes at Tony, rolled them, and shook his head. He didn't want to talk to Tony. He was still a little furious, and Tony was the cause of it all.

Tony took the message and began taking pictures of the body and crime scene. Tony didn't want McGee to be mad, but he understood because he probably would be the same if someone had done that to him.

After they assessed the crime scene, they all went back to NCIS headquarters.

While they were there, Gibbs needed something run down to Abby. Tony and McGee both jumped at the opportunity, but Gibbs handed it to Ziva.

"Ya'll seem a little too eager to go down there." Gibbs pointed out.

McGee and Tony just sat back down in their chairs solemnly. Tony knew why McGee wanted to go down, but he didn't know why he himself did. Was he really falling for Jessi? Just then a thought crossed his mind. _I need to call my lawyer. But I can't do it while Gibbs is in here._ Tony thought.

Gibbs stood up just about then and announced he was going to see what Duckie had to offer him. So Tony took this chance to call his lawyer.

Tony told his lawyer what was going on and informed him of everything that happened. His lawyer laughed, because this wasn't the first time that he had gotten one of these calls from a client.

"Isn't there anything you can do?... Well couldn't you bend the rules for me, your most awesome friend?..." Tony begged him over the phone. "Great…. That's fine…. Thank you man…." Tony jumped with joy out of his chair. He then ran to the elevator to go to Abby's lab.

**Time elapsed…..**

Tony arrived in Abby's lab, and Jessi was sitting at the desk in the back. He rushed past Abby, who was working on the case, and went straight for Jessi.

As the doors opened he announced, "In about one month, all our troubles will be over!"

"You talked to your lawyer?" Jessi asked jumping out her chair.

"Yep, and he said that the papers would take a month to come through but he's pulling some strings to get our marriage annulled." Tony exclaimed very loudly.

Abby came running in at the sound of the good news. "So in a month, all this will be put behind you?" Abby asked in glee.

Tony just nodded happily.

Jessi couldn't believe her ears, Tony had done it. She didn't have to feel guilty for hurting McGee, and she didn't have to tell her sister that she randomly got married.

Jessi jumped up and attacked Tony with a hug and kiss on the cheek. All three of them jumped around with excitement.

Just then Gibbs came in, "What are you guys so happy about?" Gibbs angrily asked.

Tony, Jessi, and Abby stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh nothing, just that Tony and Jessi can get their marriage annulled!" Abby proclaimed.

Tony and Jessi turned and looked at her. "ABBY!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Oops!" Abby had done it again.

Gibbs walked over to Tony. Tony could feel his own knees buckling as Gibbs walked closer; he was readying himself for the infamous Gibbs slap. But instead Gibbs just put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Good, cause marriage is a waste of time." Gibbs then turned to Abby. "What you got, Abs?"

Abby and Gibbs headed towards the front of the lab, and Abby reported what she found.

Tony and Jessi gave a sigh of relief.

"I think we should make a pact." Tony announced. "That even though we're married, we can still date other people if we want."

Jessi just nodded. "Sounds good." She agreed. "Don't want to have to keep this on lock down." Jessi brushed her hands down her body and laughed.

Tony chuckled. He then turned and walked out of the lab.

**Review.**


	3. Young Girl

**Author's note: First, big thank you to Nancyilyn, she gives me awesome ideas! Second, thank you to those of you who are actually reading this. **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

Tony was sitting at his desk with his headphones on. It had been two weeks since the Vegas trip. Tony couldn't get Jessi out of his head. He would fake dates just so he didn't lose his reputation, but every night he would go home, watch The Godfather, and twirl his wedding band around his finger.

Right now, he was listening to "Young Girl" by Gary Puckett and the Union Gap. He was so involved in the song that he didn't notice that had Ziva walked over to his desk.

Ziva tapped him on the shoulder, jolting him out of his trance.

Tony lowered the headphones onto his shoulders. "Hey, Ziva. What can I do for you?" Tony asked.

Ziva just placed a hip the side of his desk. "What's going on with you? Ever since you got back from that trip you've been completely spaced out." Ziva said concerned.

"You wouldn't understand." Tony pointed out, going back to his music.

Ziva grabbed the headphones off his head and placed them on the desk. "Try me." She demanded.

Tony blew air hard out of his nose then leaned back in his chair. "Ok, but you can't tell anyone." He ordered.

Ziva zipped the invisible zipper on her mouth.

"Good, because we already have Abby blurting it out." Tony roughly said digging in his pocket.

He pulled out the wedding band and put it on his ring finger. He then held his hand up for her to see.

Ziva grabbed his hand to look harder at the ring on Tony's finger. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

Tony nodded. "Yup, I'm married." He yanked his hand out of Ziva's and pulled the ring back off, putting it in his pocket.

"To who?" Ziva inquired quietly.

"Jessi…." Tony announced.

Ziva got closer to him. "You mean…. Jessi Slater?" Ziva was surprised to hear this; she didn't know they had feelings for one another.

Tony raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Well are you guys getting it annulled?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Yup, but it's going to be another two weeks before we can get the papers." Tony stated.

"Then what's the problem?" Ziva was confused. "If you aren't staying married, then what are you upset about?"

Tony looked down at his desk.

"Ohhh…. You don't want it to end…." Ziva said catching on.

"That's basically it." Tony replied. "But I think she wants to."

"Have you asked her?" Ziva questioned.

"No, I'm afraid of what she's going to say." Tony whined.

"Would you like me to ask her for you?" Ziva asked. She felt sorry for him.

"No, cause I don't want to know the answer." Tony buried his face in his hands. "I just think its best we get things annulled. Save us all a little pain." Tony looked up at Ziva with a saddened face.

Just then McGee walked in and glared at Tony.

"Does McGee know?" Ziva whispered.

Tony nodded his head. "And he's never going to forgive me."

"He will, just give him some time to process it." Ziva reassured him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and then walked back to her desk.

**Different scene…..**

Jessi was sitting in the back of the lab looking at Tony's class ring, like she had been doing the last two weeks. Abby looked back and saw her.

"Jessi," Abby said walking through the doors. "If you don't want to annul it, then tell Tony."

"Abs, you know I can't do that." Jessi whined.

"And why not?" Abby was getting annoyed at her pining for Tony and not doing anything about it.

"Because, he really wants this annulment." Jessi stated, putting the ring back in her pocket. "And plus, it's every girls dream to beg someone to stay with them." Jessi said sarcastically.

Abby grunted and threw her hands up. "I give up!" she yelled. "You are hopeless. You have a great guy, and you complain. You like someone else and you whine because they don't like you back. You know, Jessi, the moon, the stars, and the planets revolve around one thing. And it ain't you!" Abby huffed as she walked towards the front again.

Jessi followed her. "Why are you getting mad at me?" Jessi hollered at Abby. "What did I ever do to you?"

Abby started typing on her computer and was ignoring Jessi.

Jessi reached over, grabbed her shoulder, and forced Abby to look at her.

"You can't just go breaking hearts and expect karma to be nice to you." Abby bellowed.

"What are you talking about?" Jessi asked confused. "You mean McGee?"

"Yes, Jessi, I mean McGee." Abby roared as she turned back to her computer. "You broke his heart and now your heart is breaking."

"Why do you care that I broke McGee's heart?" Jessi turned her back towards her.

Abby stared at Jessi for a few seconds then spoke. "Because…. I'm in love with him." Abby blurted.

**Time elapsed…..**

Two weeks later, Abby and Jessi's relationship had been patched up. Jessi apologized for angering Abby, and Abby apologized for flying off the handle. So the girls were best friends again.

Tony and Jessi still hadn't told the other they were in love with them. They would just sit in agony, looking at their rings. The only reason their heads didn't explode was because they each someone to talk to about.

Abby and Ziva tried to console the couple, but whenever they would mention them telling each other, they would refuse and demand that neither Abby nor Ziva told the other.

"Why don't you just date someone else then, Jess?" Abby posed. "It might help in the long run."

Just then Probationary Agent Ned Dornegat walked into the lab. He handed Abby an evidence bag and began to walk out.

"Hey Ned," Abby called out. "What would you think if you and Jessi went on a date?"

Ned turned around and raised his eyebrow. "I guess it would be cool. She's not a bad looking girl."

"Well then it's settled, you two will go on a date tonight!" Abby proclaimed.

Jessi sighed and smiled at Ned. He was a good looking man. But she didn't want to date another guy, she wanted to date Tony. She decided that if it would help her move on, one date couldn't hurt.

Ned and Jessi talked out the details and decided to meet after work in the bullpen.

**Time elapsed…..**

Work had ended and Jessi made her way to the bullpen for her date.

She got on the elevator and rode it up. Once she arrived, she walked towards the bullpen. Tony, McGee, and Ziva were sitting at their desks. Ned was waiting for her at the other end.

"You ready for our date?" Ned yelled across at her.

Jessi took a deep breath and nodded walking towards him. She walked past Tony's desk and had to just keep walking. She didn't want to see his face before she was going on a date with another guy.

Tony looked up from his desk, as Ned and Jessi hooked arms and walked to the elevator together. He looked over at Ziva and gave her a look. She held her hands up as if she was surrendering.

_That's supposed to be ME with her on MY arm. _Tony thought to himself.

When McGee looked up, he was confused. _I thought Dornegat was gay?_

**Time elapsed…..**

Jessi and Ned sat at the restaurant in silence. Neither one of them knowing what to say.

Jessi got brave and spoke, "So you're a probie right?" Jessi questioned, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah." Ned confirmed. "Or at least that's the short term for it." He started looking around the room.

Just then he slammed his hands on the table. "I have a confession to make." He said coming clean.

"I'm gay." Ned blurted.

Jessi breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, cause I'm in love with someone else." Jessi confessed herself.

After they made their confessions, the evening went much better.

After an hour dinner was over. Ned drove Jessi home and walked her to the door of the building.

"Thanks, I had a great time." Jessi smiled. "Well, after we came clean about everything." She laughed.

Ned let out a chuckle himself. "Yeah, me too. We should do this again sometime." He suggested.

"Yeah, defiantly." Jessi started inside.

Ned grabbed her arm. She turned around to look at him.

"Could you not spread anything that was said tonight?" Ned pleaded.

Jessi just smiled. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Jessi reassured him. "Hey you want to come in for coffee or something?" Jessi suggested.

"Don't you live with your sister and brother-in-law?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, but they're on their honeymoon still." Jessi summoned with her hand.

Ned took her up on her offer and they walked inside the building.

Meanwhile, Tony was sitting outside in his car. He sat there for an hour and a half, and then Ned walked back out to get in his car and go. After Ned left, so did Tony.

**Review please.**


	4. I Want You

**Author's note: First, thank you to those that helped me with the story, you know who you are. Second, thank you to you readers. Ya'll are what make this possible. And third, this chapter was fun to write! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

The next day, Tony walked off the elevators thinking of the night before. The visions that ran through his mind of Ned and Jessi up in the apartment weren't what he wanted to think of. But the more he thought about it, the madder he got. He had the annulment papers in his bag.

He headed straight for Abby's lab. He didn't want to see Jessi, but maybe he would be lucky and she would still be at therapy.

He got off the elevator and walked into the lab. He wasn't that lucky. There sat Ned, Abby, and Jessi all laughing and joking with one another.

Tony stormed over to the desk and slammed the papers down. "Here are the annulment papers, for you know the marriage you're in." he barked. He then looked at Ned. "You do know she's married?"

Ned nodded. "Yeah, she told me last night." Ned told him.

"Oh, so you help in adultery?" Tony snapped.

"No…." Ned became scared. He wasn't sure what Tony would do.

"Hmm…" Tony huffed as he stormed back out of the lab.

After he left, Ned turned to Jessi. "What's his problem?" he asked her.

Jessi just shook her head. "I don't know." She exclaimed looking out the door. "Well I guess I should get started signing these papers." Jessi declared.

She opened the first page and grabbed a pen. She stared at the line where she was suppose to sign, and then slammed down both the page and pen.

"I can't do it!" Jessi uttered in her hands.

Ned put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know you don't have to sign them. It's your life too." Ned reassured her.

Jessi looked up at him. "Thanks, Ned. But let's be realistic here. He doesn't want to be with me." Jessi cried.

Ned pulled her into a hug. "I think he just doesn't know what he wants." Ned soothed her. He kissed her on top the head.

Abby grabbed the annulment papers and looked through them. "Umm, guys. Look at this." Abby showed them the papers. "Tony didn't sign them either." Abby pointed out.

"What?" Jessi screeched snatching the papers out of Abby's hand and looked through them. She then stood up, angry, and walked to the elevators.

She reached the bullpen, there sat Tony at his desk working on some paper work.

Jessi stomped over and slammed the papers on his desk.

"You didn't sign them?" She yelled.

Tony stood up and ran around the desk, putting his hand over her mouth. "Shh… do you want the whole office to know." He whispered.

Jessi shoved his hand away. "I don't care if the whole world knows." Jessi yelled again. "Just answer the question." She demanded.

Tony looked around and saw all the staring faces. He then grabbed her arm and the papers and dragged her to the conference room.

Once they were inside, he pushed her in and shut the door behind him.

Jessi took her arm out of his grip and walked to the far side of the room. She crossed her arms across her chest, looking at him.

"You going to answer me?" She interrogated.

Tony walked closer to her. "I was waiting for you to sign them first." He explained calmly.

"Psht." Jessi huffed, turning around and facing the window.

Tony came up right behind her. "Look, Jessi, I don't want to end this. I just want you."

Jessi turned around to face him. She jumped when he was right behind her. She then walked backwards until she hit the desk under the window.

"Then why did you push for this annulment?" she pressed.

"Because I thought it was what you wanted." Tony stated walking closer. "And I'm not the one that was flashing their date in my face."

Jessi laughed. "Are you talking about Ned?"

Tony stopped walking and stared at Jessi. "Yeah, Why?"

"Tony, Ned is gay!" Jessi laughed out. She folded over, grabbing her stomach from laughing so much.

"He is?" Tony asked, feeling stupid. "Then why did he stay at your apartment for an hour and a half?" he questioned.

Jessi stopped laughing. "How do you know that?" She asked catching her breath.

"Because…. I was sitting outside in my car." Tony mumbled.

Jessi's eyes widened. "Stalker!" she screeched. "We were having coffee and talking." She explained.

"Oh…" Tony sighed embarrassed. "Well I still didn't like seeing that." He expressed.

"And what about all those dates you said you had?" Jessi accused.

"I made them up." Tony explained. "I have a reputation to uphold, Ms. Slater."

Jessi raised an eyebrow. "And what is that? Being a man whore?" Jessi scoffed.

"If you want to get technical, then yes." Tony exclaimed. "But I would give all that up for you." He started walking towards her again.

He reached her and wrapped her in his arms. "Tu sei la luce che mi guida a casa." He purred in her ear.

Jessi melted in his arms. Then she caught herself and pushed away from him. "Don't try your Italian fancy talk with me, Mr. DiNozzo." She said walking away from him. "I'm still mad at you."

"La mia vita non è completa senza di te in esso." Tony whispered, as he caught her in his arms.

Jessi swallowed hard. She had no idea what he was saying but she loved it.

"Non non c'è nessun me senza di te." He purred once more when she didn't resist.

Jessi released herself from his grip and turned to look at him. "You are not going to make me fall for you, Mr. DiNozzo." She demanded.

Tony walked towards her.

Jessi kept backing up, her hand in front of her to protect herself. "I mean it, Tony. I am NOT going to be one of those girls, that just with a few sweet words, melts in a guy's arms like butter."

Tony licked his lips and walked closer and closer.

"And you can stop that too." She proclaimed as she backed into the wall.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. "Stop what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Licking your lips like that." Jessi announced.

"Does it turn you on?" Tony teased as he began walking again.

"No, "Jessi lied. "It's actually a little creepy." She said with ragged breathing.

Tony licked his lips again and walked right up to her, trapping her with his body and putting his arms on either side of her head.

"Gli occhi mettere le stelle per la vergogna." He whispered in her ear.

That was it. She was hooked. She IS one of those girls. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his.

Tony brought one of his hands down and tangled it in her hair.

He then slid his mouth across her cheek and nibbled on her ear. "Siete l'unico per me, Mrs. DiNozzo." He purred.

Jessi's limbs felt like rubber and she began to fall down the wall, but Tony caught her with his free arm and held her up.

He then made a trail of nips and kisses to her neck. He used his chin to move the collar of her shirt to the side and searched for that sensitive spot between her neck and her shoulder. When she moaned his name, he knew he had found it.

Jessi closed her eyes in ecstasy, forgetting where she was.

Tony brought his mouth back up to hers and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss. He then broke the kiss and whispered. "We'd better get back to work."

Jessi was still dazed.

Tony snapped, and she jolted out of her trance.

"Are you ok?" Tony giggled.

Jessi looked at him. But she still couldn't speak too much. Her mouth felt dry. All she could manage was, "Mhm."

Tony laughed. "I never knew I could have that much of an effect on a woman." He teased.

Jessi finally got her voice back. "Well…. Now you know." She exhaled.

Tony leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips, then escorted her out.

When they opened the door, there stood McGee, hand ready to knock.

"What were you guys doing in there?" McGee inquired.

Jessi shook her head. "Just talking the details of the annulment." She explained.

"Oh, ok." McGee replied. "About that actually, I would just like to apologize for the way I've been acting. I made more of this than it really was." McGee exclaimed.

"Already forgotten." Tony declared.

"Well now that the marriage is annulled, I have nothing to worry about right?" McGee verbalized.

Tony and Jessi looked at one another, and then looked back at him. And almost simultaneously said, "No, not at all."

**Review please.**


	5. Everytime We Touch

**Author's note: First, thank you for reading this story, and thank you to those that gave me the ideas. Second, if you haven't read the first story to this, please read it. It may not be as exciting but I believe that its just as good.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It had been a month since Tony and Jessi decided to stay married. They haven't had a moment alone. Breena and Palmer had returned from their honeymoon, and at work, they had McGee. Neither one had the heart to tell him the news. But Jessi had told Palmer and Breena. They had to process it for a few days, but they came around eventually.

But this morning, Tony was determined for it to just be him and Jessi. He was planning to take her on a date; he just needed to get her alone to ask her.

Tony headed to the lab. Once he was there, he saw that Abby and Jessi were sitting in the front talking about the weekend they had just spent together.

Neither one notice Tony walking in.

"You remember that guy in the club?" Abby laughed out.

"Yeah, he was dancing like a monkey on crack." Jessi giggled.

"And then when he came over to hit on you…." Abby started.

"Wait, what?" Tony yelled, making the girls jump.

"Oh, hey honey." Jessi greeted, with her hand over her chest, checking her heartbeat.

"Hey, what is this about a guy hitting on you?" Tony growled.

"Don't worry she flashed him her ring, and he left her alone." Abby reassured him.

"Oh ok, good." Tony said calming down. "Because she is all mine." He wrapped his arms around Jessi and kissed her on the cheek.

Jessi smiled and turned to kiss him on the lips.

"Aww…. You guys are so cute." Abby squealed.

Jessi and Tony looked at her and chuckled. Abby was the only one that really got that they were falling for one another. It wasn't that everyone else didn't, it was just Abby was the only one that voiced it.

Jessi then turned back to Tony. "What did you come down here for, hun?" she asked.

"Well, to you of course." He teased.

Jessi cocked her head to the side. "Besides that." She giggled.

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you alone." He whispered in her ear.

"You can use the back of the lab." Abby offered.

Tony nodded in gratitude, helped Jessi off her chair, and headed for the back of the lab.

Once they were back there, Tony pulled Jessi completely into his arms.

"First off," he said leaning down to kiss her. "Good morning." He said.

"And secondly?" Jessi inquired.

"I was wondering…" Tony started to say, but his phone rang.

He sighed and held a finger up, digging the phone out of his pocket.

"DiNozzo… uh huh… ok, boss…. Be there in a minute." He slammed the phone shut and looked at Jessi with a pitiful look. "I have to go, but I'll come talk to you later." And with a kiss, he was gone.

Jessi walked towards the front.

"Got a case huh?" Abby asked as Jessi sat back down.

Jessi nodded and smiled. It didn't matter how long she got to spend with him, just that she got to spend time at all. She then started playing with Tony's class ring, which she had put on a chain and wore around her neck.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony was sitting at his desk trying to get leads on the case. Gibbs was in autopsy, seeing what Duckie had for him. Ziva was at her desk doing the same thing as Tony, and McGee was doing his thing.

Tony had been calling people for an hour, and he was getting nowhere. Plus, all he could think about was asking Jessi on that date.

He lifted his head to check that no one was looking. When he saw no one was, he got on his computer and tried to email her.

Just as he was about to start typing, Gibbs came into the bullpen. "What you got, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

Tony looked up from his computer, "I called everyone I know, and they know nothing." Tony informed him.

"Well, then you and Ziva go talk to the wife." Gibbs ordered.

Tony was about to protest, but Gibbs gave him that stare, and he shot up and headed to the elevator with Ziva.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony and Ziva returned to NCIS headquarters an hour later. "The wife wasn't home, boss." Tony informed Gibbs.

"McGee, trace her phone and see where she is." Gibbs roared.

"Yes sir, boss." McGee began typing on his computer.

"Umm, boss. With your permission, I think I'm going to go down to Abby's lab to check on what she's got." Tony said nervously.

Gibbs looked up at him, knowing his true intention. "Alright, just don't forget the Caf-Pows." Gibbs instructed.

Tony gave a nod and ran towards the elevator. He then arrived at the lab, two Caf-Pows in hand.

"Here you go ladies." Tony said placing them on the desk. "What you got, Abs?" Tony quizzed.

Abby turned to him. "Don't even give me that." She barked. "You don't care. You just wanted to see Jessi."

Tony chuckled. "Well, this is my cover so…. I need something to bring to Gibbs."

Abby shook her head, rolled her eyes, and began telling him her findings. Tony was about to wrap his arms around Jessi's shoulders when McGee walked in.

"What are you doing down here?" Tony bellowed.

"I came to get some help from Abby tracking the wife's cell." McGee explained.

"Oh, well good that could be difficult." Tony said putting a hand on McGee's shoulder and then walking out of the room.

"What's his problem?" McGee said walking over to Abby's second computer.

Just then Jessi's phone dinged. She opened it and it was a text from Tony.

It read as followed: Meet me at Bella Noche's at 7, dress nice.

Jessi smiled and just texted him back, ok.

**Time elapsed….**

Breena was helping Jessi get ready for her date with Tony.

"Is this ya'll's first date?" Breena asked, curling Jessi's hair.

"Yup," Jessi confirmed while putting on her makeup. "Well technically, yes, unless you consider Vegas being our first date." Jessi then pointed out.

"I don't think you can consider a drunken night in Vegas a date." Breena laughed. "That's more like a fling."

Jessi chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The girls put on the final touches, and then Jessi stood up and twirled.

"Looking good, girl." Breena exclaimed. "Now go get him."

Palmer drove Jessi to the restaurant. When they arrived, she got out of the car and headed into the building.

Tony was already sitting at the table waiting anxiously. When he saw Jessi walk in, he stood up and licked his lips. She looked better than he imagined she would. She was wearing a navy blue silk dress and black pumps. Her hair was in a bun, with small curls hanging on her cheek.

She walked up to the table to join him.

Tony then walked around the table and helped her in her chair. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Jessi smiled her crooked little smile as Tony walked around to sit in his seat. Tony licked his lips again, giving Jessi a slight shiver. He smiled when she did.

The waiter came over to take their order. Tony ordered for the both of them, then the waiter walked to the kitchen to give the order to the chef.

"I hope you don't mind me doing that?" Tony inquired.

"No, not at all." Jessi stated, smiling her crooked smile again.

Tony leaned in closer to her. "You know that smile drives me crazy right?" Tony spoke softly.

Jessi raised an eyebrow. "Oh does it now?" She teased. "Then I'll just have to smile more."

"I guess you will." Tony taunted, licking his lips again.

Jessi gave her crooked smile and blushed.

They just stared into each other's eyes. This was everything they could have dreamed of and more. Nothing could ruin this night.

Just then the waiter came back with their food, breaking their trance.

He sat it on the table and walked away.

Tony and Jessi ate their food. Once they were done they just sat and talked.

They were there for an hour after they ate. The conversation was going great, but all Tony could think about was getting that dress off of her and making sweet, sweet love to her.

Tony reached over and grabbed her left hand. He saw she had his class ring on her finger.

"You're wearing the ring, I see." Tony pointed out.

"Yeah, I just think it's appropriate, considering the circumstances." Jessi teased. "Are you not wearing yours?" She then asked him.

Tony held up his left hand. There was his wedding band right where it should be.

"Good boy." Jessi taunted, giving him her smile again.

Tony just licked his lips. "Let's get out of here." He murmured.

He then walked around the table and helped her out of her chair. They went to the counter to pay the bill and then walked to the car.

Tony opened the door and helped her in. He then walked around and got in himself.

He leaned over, put his hand behind her head, and pulled her closer. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before starting the car.

Jessi smiled and as Tony brought his hand from behind her head, she interlaced their fingers together.

Tony brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Vi sono l'aria che respiriamo." Tony purred against her hand. He smiled when she shivered.

Tony freed his hand just long enough to start the car and put it in gear, and then he grabbed her hand again.

He was driving in the direction of his apartment.

"Where are we going?" Jessi asked curiously.

"To my apartment," Tony stated. "You didn't think this date was over did you?" He teased.

"I'm not going to have sex with you, Tony." Jessi warned.

"Who said anything about sex? I just don't want to bring you home yet." Tony declared.

Jessi smiled. "Ok, I was just making sure you knew." Jessi teased.

They arrived at Tony's apartment building.

Tony got out and helped Jessi out of the car. They walked up the thousands of stairs to his apartment. Jessi had kicked her shoes off half way up.

They finally got to the door.

Tony reached in his pocket to get the keys out and unlock the door. He opened the door and Jessi began to walk in. Tony stopped her, then lifted her up bridal style and carried her in. He kicked the door closed and set her down.

"What was that for?" Jessi inquired.

"The husband always carries the wife over the threshold." He joked.

Jessi smiled her crooked smile and walked to the couch. She plopped herself down and tried to get comfortable.

"Would you like something a little more comfortable to wear?" Tony asked. "Not that you don't look wonderful in that dress." He said defending his last statement.

"Thank you, and yes, I would." Jessi accepted.

Tony walked to his room and changed out of his clothes. He then found a t-shirt and pajama pants for Jessi.

He brought them to her and she went to the bathroom to change.

Tony walked over to his selection of movies and was looking through them while Jessi was changing in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Jessi came out of the bathroom and laid her clothes by the door. She then walked up behind Tony, wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed his shoulder blade.

Tony put his hands on top of Jessi's. "What would you like to watch, darling?" he asked.

"Well, we never really finished The Godfather." Jessi pointed out.

"I've been watching that none stop for the past two months." Tony stated. "Let's watch part 2 and I'll explain if you get lost."

"Sounds good." Jessi agreed.

Tony grabbed The Godfather part 2 and lead Jessi to the couch. She sat down and waited for him to sit down with her before she got comfortable.

He put the movie in and went to sit with her. She then positioned herself on his chest and kicked her feet up on the couch.

The movie started and Tony explained to her the parts she didn't understand, as well as quoted the movie. As the movie went on, Jessi started to drift off to sleep. Before she could, Tony asked if she just wanted to stay at his apartment for the night. She nodded. So he stopped the movie and carried her to bed. He then crawled in beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

He laid there breathing in her scent, kissed her on the top of the head, and then drifted off to sleep himself.

**Review.**


	6. Because You Loved Me

**Author's note: First, thank you to my sister for letting me bounce ideas off of you. And second, thank you guys for reading my story. I really hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (It wouldn't let take it off bold so here you go. lol) **

Tony woke up with the smell of Jessi on his pillows. He reached across the bed to wrap her in his arms, but all he felt were the sheets. He sprung up and ran out of the room.

When he got to the living room, he could smell bacon. So he went into the kitchen. There she was cooking breakfast.

Tony walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her on the cheek. She turned around and kissed him.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Jessi said turning back around to the food.

"Buongiorno, mio amore." Tony rasped in his morning voice. "You're cooking me breakfast?" He then asked.

Jessi was scrambling the eggs, "Yup, you have a have a good breakfast before going into work." She stated.

"How did you know I like my eggs scrambled?" Tony quizzed her.

"I didn't." Jessi announced. "They're just easier to cook." She then giggled.

Tony chuckled and then released her. He walked into the living room and turned on the T.V.

It was 7:30 in the morning.

"Hey, do you need to go by Palmer's and get a change of clothes?" Tony yelled from the living room.

"No, Breena's coming to get me to take me to therapy and she's bringing me some." Jessi stated coming out of the kitchen with the food.

Tony turned around as she put it on the dining table. He walked over there and sat down. Jessi walked back into the kitchen and got some plates and silverware.

Tony stole a piece of bacon and began to eat it.

Jessi walked out with the plates and set them on the table, and then she sat down and scoped the eggs and bacon on her plate. Tony did the same.

"This is delicious, baby." Tony proclaimed with a mouth full of food. "What did you put in the eggs?"

"Just a little vanilla. That's what my dad would always put in the eggs when he'd cooked them." Jessi revealed.

Tony pursed out his lips and nodded. "Makes them that much better." He declared.

"Well, thank you." Jessi smiled.

"Tell your dad he did a good job of teaching you to cook." Tony said taking a bite of his bacon.

"I would, but it's hard to talk to the dead." Jessi blurted out.

Tony dropped his fork in his plate. "I'm so sorry, Jessi." Tony uttered swallowing the food in his mouth. "How did he die?"

"Cancer. He was diagnosed a few years back." Jessi said looking down at her plate.

"Then who was walked Breena down the aisle?" Tony questioned.

"Oh, that was my dad's brother. He and Breena were really close. She was like the daughter he never had." Jessi stated.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Did he not think the same way about you?"

"Yeah, he did, it was well, Breena would stay at his house and spent more time with him than I did." Jessi replied.

"Oh, ok." Tony started shoveling the food back in his mouth.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jessi stood up and went to answer it.

It was Breena; she was holding a bag of clothes and huffing.

Jessi giggled and invited her in. "Goodness, Tony. Did you have to get an apartment with no elevator and then live on one of the top floors?" Breena told him trying to catch her breath.

"Keeps me in shape." He stated, food flying out of his mouth.

Breena handed the bag to her sister and walked to the table. "Vanilla in the eggs, Jess?"

Jessi nodded and went to the bathroom to change. Breena sat down and grabbed Jessi's fork and got her a small scoop of eggs. "Oh how I've missed these." She stated putting that scoop in her mouth.

"Well can't you make them?" Tony asked.

"Nope, Jessi got the cooking gene." Breena admitted. "That's why I married Jimmy, he can cook."

"Oh ok. Well at least it worked out." Tony laughed.

Breena chuckled and then took another scoop of eggs.

**Time elapsed…..**

Jessi and Breena were sitting on the couch at Dr. Cranston's office.

"So have you or Tony told McGee about you still being married?" Rachel asked.

Jessi hung her head and shook it. "We just don't have the heart, Doc." Jessi cried.

"Well, are you guys happy?" the doctor inquired.

"Yes, very. We actually spent the whole night together last night." Jessi exclaimed.

"Don't you think, as a friend, McGee would be happy you're happy?" Rachel was quizzing her.

Jessi looked up at her. "What are you getting at, Doc?" Jessi questioned.

"I just think that until you tell McGee, it doesn't matter how happy you are with Tony, you're going to feel guilty." Dr. Cranston pointed out.

Jessi just stared at her.

"Did you ever really love McGee?" Rachel probed.

Jessi thought about it. "No, not the way he wanted me to." Jessi sighed.

"Have you told him that?"

"No." Jessi buried her face in her hands.

"It might help if you at least let him know how you felt about him." Rachel reassured her. "Then you can get to the Tony situation later."

Jessi nodded. She knew that Rachel was right. She needed to tell McGee that she just saw him as a comfort, not as a real relationship.

Dr. Cranston let her go when the hour was up.

Jessi and Breena got in the car and drove to NCIS. Jessi was determined to tell McGee how she felt. She really did care about him, just not the way he wanted her to.

They arrived and Jessi got out and headed for the bullpen.

When she got there, she passed Tony's desk up and walked straight for McGee's.

"Can I talk to you?" she blurted out.

McGee looked up at her pleading eyes and stood up. "Sure, let's go to the conference room." He said putting his hand on the small of her back and walking in that direction.

They walked in, and McGee shut the door.

"What's up?" McGee inquired.

"Come sit down, please." Jessi said patting on the chair next to hers.

McGee walked over and sat down.

"McGee, you know I care about you right?" She started.

McGee nodded with a concerned look on his face.

"In therapy, Dr. Cranston and I were talking about you and I's relationship. And she brought up an interesting point." Jessi started.

"What was that?" McGee asked.

"Well, first I just want to say that your friendship means the world to me."

"But?"

"But, when we were dating, I didn't love you, like you loved me." Jessi finally choked up.

McGee nodded now understanding why they were having this talk.

"Don't get me wrong, the time we spent together was wonderful. And I love everything you did for me. I just didn't feel anything for you. You were just comfort and security to me." She explained.

McGee reached out and put his hand on top of hers. "Jessi, I loved you, and I still love you. And I understand that you needed someone to comfort you. I'm glad I could be there for you." McGee reassured her.

"Thank you, McGee. You're a great friend." She leaned in to hug him.

McGee just hugged her back. It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

**Meanwhile in the bullpen….**

Tony watched the two of them walk away and looked at Ziva.

"I wonder what that is about?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she's coming clean. She did just get here from therapy." Ziva pointed out.

"She wouldn't tell him without talking to me first, would she?" Tony thought out loud.

"Maybe she didn't want you to talk her out of it. She has to do things to free her mind you know." Ziva bluntly pointed out again.

"I know, but she could at least bring it up with me." Tony proclaimed. "I wouldn't refuse it if it helped her get better. I don't want to see her in pain either." He then pointed out.

Ziva just shrugged her shoulders and went back to her work.

Just then McGee walked back to his desk.

"Where's Jessi?" Tony asked.

"She went down to the lab." McGee stated sitting down and getting on his computer.

"Oh, well what she need to talk to you about?" Tony quizzed.

"Oh, nothing just telling me how much I meant to her." McGee replied barely looking away from his computer.

Tony stood up and walked over to McGee's desk. "Did she make you cry, Probie?" Tony teased.

McGee looked up and stared at him with a stupid look on his face. "No." he snapped. "If you must know, Tony, she told me that the only reason we dated was because I gave her comfort and security."

Tony put a hand on McGee's shoulder. "It's ok, Probie you can let it out. No one is going to judge you." Tony goaded.

"I'm fine, Tony. You're the one who should be worried. Because she probably only married you to get over me." McGee pointed out. He then returned to his work with a smile, knowing he had gotten under Tony's skin.

Tony stood up straight and furrowed his eyebrows. He then headed towards the elevator and rode it down to Abby's lab.

Once he got there, he walked straight in, grabbed Jessi by the wrist, and dragged her to the back.

"Why did you marry me in Vegas?" Tony interrogated.

Jessi gave a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question, Jessi." Tony barked.

"Because I wanted to." Jessi snapped.

"It had nothing to do with McGee?" He questioned.

"Well maybe at first, but then I really started to like you." Jessi admitted.

Tony threw his hands up in the air. "So our relationship started because you need to get your mind off McGee?" Tony yelled.

"Tony, calm down. You're the one who asked me to dance because you were tired of seeing us be depressed." Jessi retorted.

"Yeah, and as we were dancing, I started to fall for you. I thought you were feeling the same. But I guess I was wrong." Tony started to walk out.

Jessi grabbed his arm to stop him. "But I do, Tony, I think I'm falling in love with you." She cried.

Tony turned to see the tears well up in her eyes.

"It was killing me to know that I was the reason that McGee was depressed. That I had hurt him." Jessi sobbed. "I felt guilty that I didn't love him the way that he loved me. He treated me so well and I stomped on his heart." She rambled.

Tony could see that she was hurting inside. He felt like a jackass. He just chewed her out for something she had no control over.

Jessi was going on with her rant. Tony tried to tell her he wasn't mad but she wouldn't listen. When Tony couldn't take anymore, he grabbed the back of her head and roughly pulled her into a kiss. He knew that at any moment McGee could walk in and see this, but he couldn't listen to her go on about how she was hurting inside, from the fact that, one she blamed herself for breaking McGee's heart, and two he had just chastised her for trying to get rid of that feeling.

As the kiss broke Tony whispered in her ear. "I'm not mad, Jess. I just wish you would have told me this earlier." Tony consoled her, stroking her hair.

"But I didn't know what to think at that moment. I felt guilty for hurting McGee, but then again something was starting with you and I didn't want to screw that up." Jessi sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ti amo più di qualcuno ho amato nella mia vita." Tony purred in her ear, making Jessi shiver.

She then lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "What did you just say?" she asked, still crying a little bit.

"I love you more than I've loved anyone in my whole life." He whispered.

Jessi smiled her crooked smile and stood on her toes so that they were face to face. She gave him a kiss on the lips and then put her heels back on the floor.

"I love you too, Anthony DiNozzo." She whispered.

Tony licked his lips and grabbed her hand, brought it to his mouth, and kissed it softly.

**Time elapsed…..**

It was the end of the week and the team was working on a case for the past few days. Tony and Jessi hadn't got to spend too much time together. But today, the case was closed, the bad guy was in jail, and Tony could finally have time alone with Jessi.

He had planned dinner and movie at his place, but Jessi didn't want to just stay coped up in his apartment all night. So they went for a walk in the park after.

**Different scene…..**

McGee was sitting on a bench in the park admiring the scenery. He was trying to get inspiration for his book, but nothing was coming to him.

Just then he heard a voice in the distance. He looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Far off he could see a couple embracing. They were too far off to see, but he could see that they were flirting with one another.

The girl of the couple started to run closer, apparently flirtatiously running from her boyfriend. The boyfriend followed and caught her in his arms.

They were close enough he could make out certain things, like the color of her hair. It was dirty blonde, in a ponytail.

_That looks like Jessi's hair. _McGee thought to himself. _But who is that with her?_

He couldn't make out who the guy with her because his face was hidden by hers.

Just then, Jessi squealed. "Tony, stop it." She followed that with a small giggle.

"Tony? Jessi?" McGee yelled to them.

The couple looked up, noticed McGee sitting there, and froze.

McGee stood up and walked closer. Sure enough, it was Jessi and Tony.

**Review please and thank you. (Got to be polite. :))**


	7. Love The Way You Lie

**Author's note: First, thank you to my big sister for the ideas. Second, thank you for choosing to read this. Third, please read the first story, The Heart and Head Connection, it might some sense of some things in this story. Hope you enjoy. Also, I was in a soap opera set up mood. So this is why you have the "Days of Our Lives" feel opening. LOL  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**Yesterday on Vegas Is Forever:**

McGee was sitting on a bench in the park admiring the scenery. He was trying to get inspiration for his book, but nothing was coming to him.

Just then he heard a voice in the distance. He looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Far off he could see a couple embracing. They were too far off to see, but he could see that they were flirting with one another.

The girl of the couple started to run closer, apparently flirtatiously running from her boyfriend. The boyfriend followed and caught her in his arms.

They were close enough he could make out certain things, like the color of her hair. It was dirty blonde, in a ponytail.

_That looks like Jessi's hair. _McGee thought to himself. _But who is that with her?_

He couldn't make out who the guy with her because his face was hidden by hers.

Just then, Jessi squealed. "Tony, stop it." She followed that with a small giggle.

"Tony? Jessi?" McGee yelled to them.

The couple looked up, noticed McGee sitting there, and froze.

McGee stood up and walked closer. Sure enough, it was Jessi and Tony.

**Today: **

"Hey, McGee." Jessi greeted nervously.

"What's going on?" McGee questioned.

Jessi and Tony stood up straight and let go of each other.

"I asked, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" McGee barked.

Tony stepped out in front of Jessi. "There is no need to get hostile, Tim." He snapped backing McGee up.

McGee shoved Tony's arm off of him. "Don't touch me, Tony." McGee turned red. "How long has this been going on?" He asked trying to sound calm.

"Since the day we got the annulment papers." Jessi announced.

"Is this the same day that you told me that I had nothing to worry about with you two?" McGee looked around at Jessi.

Jessi nodded starting to cry. She didn't blame McGee for being angry, but she didn't want him to find out this way.

"So you were lying to me?" McGee barked again.

"Tim, we only lied to you to help you. We knew that you wouldn't take this well." Tony stated.

"And you thought lying to me for a month was a better option?" McGee screamed.

Jessi walked up and wrapped McGee in a hug. "I'm sorry, McGee, I just couldn't bear hurting you again."

McGee shoved her off of him. "Well you did a good job of that." He bellowed.

Jessi lost her balance and fell on the ground.

Tony ran over to make sure she was ok. When he saw she was, he walked over to McGee and grabbed his collar. "I know you're mad, and I get that, but you DON'T shove my wife on the ground." He roared in McGee's face.

McGee broke from his grip. "You're wife? You guys got married in Vegas!" McGee accused. "That's not a real marriage. That's a joke. Tony, you wouldn't know what being in love really means if it walked by in a bikini. You guys want to live in your joke then fine, but just don't come crying to me when she lets you go because you just give her comfort and security." He barked and left.

Tony went and helped Jessi off the ground. She was crying her eyes out.

Tony wrapped her in a hug and stroked her hair. "You want to go back to the apartment?" He sweetly asked in her ear.

Jessi lifted her head slightly. "If you don't mind I would rather just go back to my sister's." Jessi gave a small smile.

"Don't give up on this just cause of him." Tony said grabbing her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"I'm not; I just want to be alone right now." Jessi stated.

Tony just nodded. "I love you, Jessica Slater. You know that don't you?" he tried cheering her up as they walked towards the car.

Jessi gave her crooked smile. "I love you too, Tony."

Before they got in the car, Tony leaned her against the car and kissed her.

He then opened the door and helped her in. Then got in the car himself and they headed to Breena and Palmer's.

**Time elapsed…..**

It was a month since McGee found out.

McGee was ignoring Tony and Jessi, and when he would talk to them, it was snide comments, or pertaining to the case.

Abby and Jessi were in the lab working on something on the computers.

Jessi turned to face Abby. "Do you think McGee will come around on this, Abs?" she inquired.

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He's pretty mad that you lied to him for a whole month." She pointed out.

"What were we supposed to do, Abs?" Jessi proclaimed. "It wasn't like we really had time to ourselves until that last week. And furthermore, he has no right to be mad. We were just trying to spare HIS feelings." She turned back to her computer in a huff.

"Well you did a great job at that, Jessica." A voice came from behind them.

Jessi turned around and there stood McGee.

"You know what, Timmy," Jessi snapped at him. "I'm getting really tired of you making snide comments to me and Tony when you have no right."

"I have no right?" McGee retorted. "I was lied to for a whole month, Jessi. You didn't tell me anything. And you come to me with that crap about you care for me and you only saw me as security when all the while you were banging Tony?" He yelled in her face.

"I wasn't banging Tony, McGee. We actually didn't have a chance to spend any time with one another until that week you found out." Jessi jumped out of her chair and got right back in his face.

"Oh, poor babies." McGee mocked.

"Ok, McGee you want to be like that fine. Tony and I have been sparing your feelings for the past two months, but all that's going to stop." Jessi barked then stormed out of the room.

McGee just walked up over to the computer that Jessi was just working at.

"You know, Tim, you could lay off on Jessi and Tony. It's not their fault they fell in love." Abby exclaimed.

"Don't you start on me too, Abby." McGee retorted.

"I'm not starting anything; I just think that you could lighten up. They don't deserve what you're giving them. You're going way too far with this." Abby declared.

McGee didn't say a word, just went to work. Abby rolled her eyes and returned to work herself.

**Different scene…..**

Jessi had made it to the bullpen and seen that no one was up there. So she went and plopped herself in Tony's chair and waited for them to return.

About five minutes later Ziva walked in and sat at her desk.

"Oh hello, Jessi." Ziva announced.

Jessi gave an abrupt nod. "Hey."

"Is something wrong?" Ziva inquired.

Jessi turned to look at her. "Not anything that hasn't been happening for a month now." She ground between clenched teeth.

"McGee again?" Ziva walked over to the desk and rested a hip on the side.

"Yup." Jessi said standing up and pacing.

"Would you like me to handle him?" Ziva offered. "It might be fun." She giggled.

Jessi smiled, still pacing, "No, we don't need a dead McGee cause then you would just have to train a new agent." She pointed out.

"True, but who said I was going to kill him. I could just torture him a little." Ziva said evilly.

"That would be fun to see, but he doesn't deserve that." Jessi stopped pacing and plopped back in the chair. "I just wish he would be happy for us."

"He will just give him time. He still needs to process this." Ziva put a comforting hand on Jessi's shoulder.

Jessi sighed. She knew Ziva was right. But she hated seeing McGee so mad at her.

Just then Tony and Gibbs were walking off the elevator. Tony saw Jessi sitting at his desk talking to Ziva.

"Hey, hun. What's the matter?" he asked approaching the two ladies.

"McGee again. But before you go and rip his head off, just know that I already did." Jessi told him.

Tony let out a chuckle. "So you finally told McGeek off?"

"Yes, I told you I was capable of it." Jessi laughed.

Tony took Jessi's arm and pulled her out of his chair, gave her a kiss, and sat down, pulling her on his lap.

Gibbs looked over from his desk and just shook his head. "Jessi, get a chair." He demanded.

Jessi stood up, walked to McGee's desk, and stole his chair. "Sorry, Gibbs." She giggled.

**Time elapsed….**

Later that night, Tony had drove Jessi back to Breena and Palmer's apartment building. She was really tired, and he wanted to hang out with some buddies, so therefore she just went home.

Jessi was walking towards the elevator when she heard voices screaming down the hall. It sounded like they were speaking in Russian. So the curious side of her took over and she went to investigate.

She got close enough to see everything. There was a man in, what looked like a very expensive suit, holding another guy up against the wall by his throat.

"Где это мои деньги, вам сын сука?" The man in the expensive suit yelled.

"Буду я его вам в пятницу. Я обещаю." The other guy whimpered, trying to catch his breath.

"Я ждал достаточно долго. Теперь вы умираете." The man in the expensive suit stepped back letting the other fall to the floor. He then pulled out a gun and shot him three times in the chest, killing him.

Jessi let out a scream and the man in the expensive suit turned around and saw her.

She ran for the elevator but he caught her before she could. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall.

"You tell anyone what you saw, that will be the last words you ever speak." He barked in his thick Russian accent. "And your stupid American government doesn't scare me. I've been tortured worse for less." With that he released her and walked out of the building.

Jessi ran to the elevator and once she reached the floor to her sister's apartment, she ran into the apartment.

She slammed the door shut and locked it. She ran back to the bedroom to see if Palmer or Breena were there, but she saw no one. It was their date night so they were out.

Jessi toyed with calling Tony, but she decided not to spoil his fun. She couldn't call McGee because he was still pissed at her and she didn't want to involve Abby in this. So she just sat on the couch and tried to catch her breath.

**Review please and thank you.**


	8. Russian Roulette

**Author's note: Thank you to my sister, she was a really big help. Thank you to those reading this story. Sorry this may not be the best chapter (I wrote late at night with sleep taking over). And smush68, I added the Italian you requested. ;)****  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was a month later. Jessi hadn't told anybody about her run in with the Russian Mafia. She didn't sleep well, even when she would sleep at Tony's, because this was just eating her up inside. In return, She also wasn't eating right. Tony and Abby were getting worried.

Jessi walked into the lab looking like a zombie, like she had the past month. She kept replaying the scene with the Russian man in her head.

"_You tell anyone what you saw, those will be the last words you ever speak." _

That phrase kept repeating in her head. She couldn't forget it.

Abby was sitting in the back of the lab on her computer.

"Good morning, Jess." Abby cheerfully greeted her.

Jessi looked over at her with a blank stare. "Good morning." She then went to go get her lab coat on.

Just then Tony walked in. "Buongiorno, Jessi." Tony greeted walking over to her to give her a kiss.

She gave a weak smile and kissed him like it was just routine.

"You still having bad dreams?" Tony asked looking at her face.

Jessi wanted to tell him, but knew if she did then she would be dead.

"Yeah." She said.

"Did you go to therapy this morning?" Tony quizzed.

"Nah, didn't really feel much like it." Jessi declared.

"Well if you're still having bad dreams…." Tony started, but she cut him off.

"I don't have to go if I don't want to, Tony!" She barked.

Tony threw his hands up to surrender. "Ok, I'm sorry. Just looking out for you, hun." He retreated.

Jessi sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. Just had a bad night is all."

Tony walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Tu sei il mio sole, Luna e stelle." He whispered in her ear.

Jessi shivered in his arms. That's all she needed was to be in his arms and have him whisper sweet words into her ear.

"You know you kill me with that Italian, right?" She teased lifting her head and looking into his eyes.

Tony licked his lips and leaned down to give her a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and forced the kiss to last longer. She felt safe here in his arms, she felt comfort, she felt love.

Just as they were kissing, McGee walked in.

"This is what I have to see this morning? Great!" He grumbled to himself.

Abby heard him. "Shut up, McGee. You're just jealous it's not you she's kissing." She snapped.

She'd had enough of McGee's comments. She was with Jessi and Tony, he was being unreasonable.

McGee just gave her an evil look.

"What are you down here for anyway?" Abby barked.

"Gibbs sent me down to tell Tony we have a case." McGee barked right back.

Tony finally got Jessi to break the kiss. "Damn, Jess. I guess we should bicker in the morning more often." He teased.

Jessi gave him her crooked smile and giggled.

Then McGee piped in. "We have a case, Tony." He snapped.

"Ok, McGeek. I'll be up in a minute." Tony said not taking his eyes off of Jessi. "I'll be back for more." He purred in her ear.

And with a kiss on her cheek, Tony walked out with McGee.

**Time elapsed….**

Tony was in the conference room interviewing the victim's girlfriend. She was pretty hot. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, a body to kill (and she didn't mind showing it), and a face that could be a work of art. But Tony was unaware of these things. All he could do was think about the kiss with Jessi this morning, and how much he wanted to get back for more.

The girlfriend was telling Tony everything she knew about the whereabouts of her now dead boyfriend. She suddenly stood up and began walking towards him. "You know all this stress has got me really worn out." She sighed get closer. "I think I need a big strong man like you to help me." She then "fell" into his lap.

Tony stood up, pushing her off of his lap. "I'm sorry but I'm happily married." He stated walking away from her and holding up his left hand.

"Your wife doesn't have to know." She expressed. "It can be our little secret." She then backed him against the wall.

**While this was going on….**

Jessi walked into the bullpen and saw that the team was back.

"Where's Tony?" She walked up and asked Ziva.

"He's interviewing the victim's girlfriend." Ziva told her.

"Yeah, and she's pretty hot." McGee hinted.

Ziva shot a look at McGee. "Jessi didn't need to know that, McGee." She snapped.

McGee just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's ok, Ziva." Jessi said turning towards McGee. "He's just sexually frustrated because I never gave any to him." She mocked.

McGee rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

Jessi snuck off to wait outside the conference room for Tony. She wanted to surprise him.

She stood outside the door and waited. She heard something hit the wall. So she put her ear against the door.

All Jessi could hear was whispering and it sounded like someone speaking Italian. She cracked the door open to look in. She couldn't see Tony or the girlfriend, so she quietly opened the door a little bit more.

When she saw the sight of the victim's girlfriend pressed up against Tony she flung the door opened and stormed in.

"Umm…. What are you doing with my husband?" Jessi screeched.

The girlfriend looked at Tony shocked. "You're married?" she accused.

Tony gave her a stupid look. "I told you that already."

"No you didn't. All I heard was you sitting there telling me how much you wanted me." The girlfriend said sneakily.

Jessi shot her head at Tony. "You said what?" She screeched.

Tony pushed the witness off of him and walked over to Jessi, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Baby, she's lying. I told her I was married. She was the one coming onto me." He tried to explain.

Jessi brushed his hands off her shoulders and stormed out. Between her encounter with the Russian mob, McGee being mad, and now this she just couldn't take it anymore.

Tony chased after her and grabbed her arm to turn her around. "Jessi, la mia vita ruota intorno a voi e solo tu." He whispered wrapping her in his arms.

Jessi pushed him away. "Don't even try that, DiNozzo. It's not going to work this time." She snarled walking away.

Jessi then turned around. "Call your lawyer again. Because I think you and I are over." She yelled back at him.

**Two weeks later….**

Tony had talked to his lawyer, but his lawyer had pulled all the strings he could last time, so Jessi and he had to wait for the normal six months to be up before they could divorce. It was killing Tony not to be near her. He had tried to explain to her that the tramp was hitting on him and he was ignoring her efforts, but Jessi wouldn't listen.

Tony decided to ask for help from Abby and Ziva.

"Maybe if a woman talked to her then she would listen." Tony stated to the women.

"She isn't listening reason, Tony." Abby pointed out. "I don't even know if she's in her right mind. She hasn't been to therapy in a month and a half."

"Can you at least try, Abs?" Tony begged.

Abby nodded, and then she and Ziva headed to the lab.

When they got there, Jessi was sitting on the floor crying.

Abby ran over to her and sat next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong, Jess?" She asked concerned.

Jessi just sobbed into her hands. "I can't take this anymore. I have to tell someone." She then blurted out.

"What is it, Jessi? You can tell us." Ziva said crouching down to listen better.

Jessi looked up at the women, tears sliding down her face. She took a deep breath and began telling her story. "About a month and a half ago I was walking into the apartment building and heard yelling. I was curious, so I went to check it out. When I got close enough to hear and see, there was a man holding another man by the neck and yelling at him in Russian. When he let him go, he pulled out a gun and shot him three times, killing him." Jessi sniffed. "I screamed and the Russian man saw me. I tried to run but he caught me. He told me not to say anything to anybody or he'd kill me. Then he left." Jessi buried her face into Abby's shoulder and cried uncontrollably.

"Jessi, why didn't you say anything earlier? You know we could have helped you." Ziva brought up, putting a comforting hand on her knee.

Jessi lifted her head again. "I was too scared, Ziva. I didn't know what to do." Jessi cried.

"We would have protected you." Ziva mentioned.

"We got to tell Gibbs." Abby said looking at Ziva.

Ziva stood up and headed for the bullpen.

"I'm so scared, Abby. I don't know what to do." Jessi sobbed burying her face into her shoulder again.

"Why didn't you tell Tony? You know he wouldn't have let you out of his sight." Abby indicated.

"Because I didn't want to burden him." Jessi cried. "He's got enough with the cases he already has, he doesn't need any more added stress."

Abby rubbed Jessi's shoulder. "You wouldn't have added stress on Tony. He would have hunted the asshole down and killed him before he could have ever gotten to you." Abby stated. She then picked Jessi up off her shoulder gently and looked her in the eyes. "Tony loves you, Jess. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Then why did he flirt with that tramp two weeks ago?" Jessi grilled.

"He wasn't. She was flirting with him. He was trying to get her to stop but she wouldn't." Abby explained.

Jessi buried her face in her hands. "I feel so stupid." Jessi cried. "I took all this stress out on him." She then pulled herself up and walked towards the elevator. As she left she yelled, "I gotta go apologize."

**In the bullpen…..**

Ziva had made it to the bullpen and she walked to Gibbs' desk.

"I think you should call Fornell," She blurted. "Jessi saw who killed that man in Palmer's building."

Gibbs stood up, whipped out his phone, and dialed Fornell's number. "Hey, Tobias…. I have something for your Russian Mafia case…." Gibbs trailed off towards the elevator.

Tony stood up and walked over to Ziva. "Is that why she's been acting so weird lately?" he asked.

Ziva nodded. "He threatened her life. She was shooken up." She explained going to her desk.

Just then Jessi walked into the bullpen.

Tony ran over and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I acted irrationally with the whole witness thing. I know you would have never cheated on me." Jessi cried into his chest.

Tony stroked her hair. "Don't worry about it. It's all forgotten." He said soothing her. "Ti amo più che possa immaginare." He purred in her ear. She smiled and sniffed. She loved when he spoke Italian to her; it made her feel so much better.

He then grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Now tell me about this thing with the Russian Mafia?" he quizzed.

Jessi told him the same story she had told Abby and Ziva. He wrapped her in his arms again and held her close.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again." He proclaimed. "And we will catch this bastard."

**Time elapsed….**

Jessi was down in the lab, lying on the floor. She was so sleepy that she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

Tony had demanded that she stay at the navy yard while they worked on the case. They had the FBI helping.

Abby gave her a blanket and Bert so she could lie down and take a nap.

Jessi was too restless to sleep though. Her eyes and body were telling her she needed to sleep, but her mind was running 90 to nothing.

Jessi sat up. "I can't sleep. My mind is on overdrive." She stated.

Abby smiled at her. "I hear ya. But we're doing everything I can to catch him." Abby pointed out.

"I know. I just think I need to take a walk and maybe get some coffee." Jessi said standing up and walking to the elevator.

She rode up to the bullpen floor and got off the elevator, walking straight to the bullpen.

The team was at their desks hard at work, trying to find this guy.

Jessi walked over to Tony's desk. "I need coffee." She stated to him with a raspy voice.

Tony looked up at her and smiled. "I think we all need coffee." He retorted. "I volunteer Probie to do it." Tony said throwing a piece of paper at McGee.

McGee just turned and glared. "Why me?" he then snapped.

"Because, McStubborn, you're the only one who doesn't care if she gets killed." Tony retorted.

"I never said that, Tony." McGee replied defending himself.

"Just get the damn coffee, McGee." Gibbs barked.

McGee reluctantly stood up and walked towards the elevator.

"If you don't mind, McGee, I think I'll tag along." Jessi stated. "I think a little fresh air will do me some good." She turned to walk with him.

Before she could get very far, Tony grabbed her arm. "No, you're not leaving the navy yard." He demanded.

She turned and looked at him. "What good am I here, Tony?" she asked. "And besides, it's not like I'll be alone. McGee will be there. He has a gun." She pointed out.

Tony took a deep breath and let go of her hand. He then looked over at McGee. "You better take care of her, Probie." He barked.

McGee nodded and waited for Jessi to catch up. They both got on the elevator and headed for the coffee shop.

When they got there, Jessi decided to stay in the car and McGee walked in to get the coffee.

Jessi kicked back in the seat with her eyes closed. She could see the anger in the Russian man's eyes as he slammed her against the wall. She was gasping for air as he squeezed tightly on her throat.

Just then something tapped on the window. Jessi slightly opened her eyes. "McGee, it's unlocked. Just open the door." She yelled with her eyes still closed.

The door flew open and a gush of wind blew through the car. It didn't smell like McGee. It smelled like vodka and gun powder.

Jessi's eyes shot open. There stood the same man who had threatened her that night, with a gun pointed at her.

"I thought I made it clear that you would die if you said anything." He barked in his thick Russian accent. "Now I say, goodbye."

McGee was standing in line about to give his order, when all of a sudden he heard a gun go off.

He ran outside, gun ready, and looked around. There was nobody there. He then looked in the car, and there was Jessi blood pouring out of her chest. He ran over to her and put pressure on the wound with one hand and reached for his phone with the other.

He flipped it opened and called 9-1-1, then after he hung up with them, he made the call he didn't want to make.

"Tony…. I'm so sorry…..Jessi was shot…." McGee exclaimed into the phone.

**Review.**


	9. My Heart Will Go On

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. This my not be a very intriguing chapter to most of you, but I had to put it in for the story's sake. Hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

**Where we left off….**

Jessi kicked back in the seat with her eyes closed. She could see the anger in the Russian man's eyes as he slammed her against the wall. She was gasping for air as he squeezed tightly on her throat.

Just then something tapped on the window. Jessi slightly opened her eyes. "McGee, it's unlocked. Just open the door." She yelled with her eyes still closed.

The door flew open and a gush of wind blew through the car. It didn't smell like McGee. It smelled like vodka and gun powder.

Jessi's eyes shot open. There stood the same man who had threatened her that night, with a gun pointed at her.

"I thought I made it clear that you would die if you said anything." He barked in his thick Russian accent. "Now I say, goodbye."

McGee was standing in line about to give his order, when all of a sudden he heard a gun go off.

He ran outside, gun ready, and looked around. There was nobody there. He then looked in the car, and there was Jessi blood pouring out of her chest. He ran over to her and put pressure on the wound with one hand and reached for his phone with the other.

He flipped it opened and called 9-1-1, then after he hung up with them, he made the call he didn't want to make.

"Tony…. I'm so sorry…..Jessi was shot…." McGee exclaimed into the phone.

**Present…..**

The team and Breena were sitting in the waiting room while Jessi was in surgery. She had been in there for a couple of hours and they hadn't had any updates. Breena and Palmer were sitting together; Palmer had his arm around her calming her. Abby was crying into Gibbs' shoulder. And McGee sat there with Ziva, them both just staring at the floor.

Tony was pacing trying to be patient. He kept muttering the same thing over and over. "This is why I didn't want her to leave the Navy yard. Why didn't I force her to stay?"

Ziva looked up and watched Tony pace.

"There's nothing you could have done, Tony. He was hunting her down." Ziva stated.

Tony stopped and glared at her. "This wouldn't have happened if she was at the Navy yard. She would have been safe." He barked.

Ziva had to calm herself before speaking again. "You don't know that for sure. The Russian Mafia isn't afraid of our government." She then pointed out to him.

Tony huffed. "Where are the doctors? Why haven't they come to give us an update yet?" He then yelled.

Just then the doctor walked over to the group. "Jessica Slater?" He asked looking up.

They all stood up and looked at him. Tony made his way to the front of the group to be sure he heard this. "Yes." I few of them said, waiting for the news.

"The bullet went into her chest and ricocheted into her abdomen. She lost a lot of blood. It was touch and go for a while, but we were able to repair the injuries." The doctor informed them.

"So what are you saying?" Breena asked with tear filled eyes.

"One centimeter over and the bullet would have damaged her heart, instead she might be able to walk out of here in a few days." The doctor stated. "She's resting right now, so only immediate family, but the rest of you can see her in the morning." With that the doctor turned and left.

The group gave a sigh relief. Breena and Palmer started walking to the room.

Palmer turned around. "Come, Tony, you're her family aren't you?" He beckoned.

Tony was still in shock that she was alive. He looked up at Palmer and saw his hand telling him to come.

All three of them walked into Jessi's room.

There she lay with IV's sticking out of her and a breathing tube in her nose.

Breena buried her face in Palmer's chest as soon as she saw her sister.

Tony walked over and took Jessi's hand. "Mi non sto mai lasciando voi andare fino a che io vivo." He whispered in her ear while a tear slid down his cheek. He then took his free hand and stroked her hair.

Tony then turned to Palmer and Breena. "You guys go on home and get some rest. I'll stay here with her." He suggested.

Breena walked up to her sister. "We'll back in the morning, Jess. Just hold on little sister." She demanded of her. Breena cried, walked to Palmer, and they both left.

**Time elapsed…..**

The next morning, Abby snuck into Jessi's hospital room.

Tony was sleeping in a chair right next to her bed. Abby walked over and shook him awake.

"How's she doing?" she inquired as Tony woke up.

Tony yawned and rubbed his eyes. "She's stable." He indicated.

"Has she woken up yet?" Abby wondered.

"No, she's been sleeping all night." Tony stated walking over to her and grabbing her hand.

Abby put a hand on his shoulder. "Have you slept much?" she asked concerned.

Tony sighed and shook his head.

"Well if you want to go catch a nap…." Abby started to say.

"No, I want to be here when she does wake up." Tony demanded.

Abby nodded. "Well would you like some company?" she volunteered.

"Sure, Abs. Thanks." Tony said hugging her.

Abby nodded and sat in the chair that Tony was sleeping in. Tony turned to her, leaning on Jessi's bed.

"How's the case going?" he inquired. "Have they got the bastard yet?"

Abby shook her head. "Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs have been working nonstop since they left here last night."

"Good, sorry I'm not there, helping in the case." Tony apologized.

Abby held her hand up to shut him up. "You're where you need to be." She told him. "And plus, Gibbs of all people would understand you wanting to see her wake up." Abby then pointed out.

"True, Boss probably would kill for this chance." Tony laughed.

Abby let out a small giggle.

Just then Tony's stomach made a grumbling sound.

Abby heard it and stood up. "How about I go get us some breakfast." She suggested.

Tony nodded and Abby walked out to get some food.

Tony turned back around, grabbed Jessi's hand, and stroked her hair. "Wake up, Jess. I want to see those beautiful hazel eyes." He demanded.

**Time elapsed….**

It was the next day. Everyone has been in to see Jessi the day before, except McGee. He couldn't live with himself. Not only had he just let Jessi almost die, but he had been such a heel to her and Tony. And for what? Them loving each other? It was absolutely stupid.

Abby walked up to the bullpen heading for the elevators, to go see Jessi.

McGee stopped her. "Hey, Abs, can I tag along?" He quietly asked. "I want to talk to Tony. To apologize."

Abby smiled and nodded. McGee walked up with her and she hooked her arm in his. They walked to the elevator and headed for the hospital.

They arrived and McGee asked if he could go in there alone. Abby said she would just go get some coffee and meet up with him later.

McGee walked to the room and stood outside the door. He took a deep breath and opened it as quietly as possible. He looked in and saw Jessi in her bed, with the IV's and things sticking out of her. He then saw Tony standing beside her holding her hand. He just stood in the door not to interrupt. But he listened to what Tony was saying.

Tony was crying as he looked at his wife in lying in the hospital bed. She hadn't woken up yet and he was getting concerned. The nurses told him the first day that she was so heavily medicated that she probably wouldn't wake up till the second. He didn't care if it was normal or not, he wanted to look into her eyes and know everything was alright.

"Jessi, wake up please." Tony cried. "I want to see those pretty hazel eyes of yours."

He leaned in closer to her ear." Vi sono la ragione per che svegliarsi la mattina." He whispered sweetly in her ear. "Vi sono la ragione io respiro."

Tony then just buried his face into her shoulder and let the flood gates opened.

Abby had walked back and seen McGee just standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Shhh…." McGee hushed her.

She then walked closer and noticed why McGee wasn't walking in.

Apparently when she stuck her head in it made the door creak. Tony lifted his head and looked at Abby and McGee standing in the doorway. He wiped the tears off his face and told them to come in.

Abby walked in and stood on the other side of the bed. She then looked at McGee and hinted for him to talk to Tony.

McGee took the hint and walked over to Tony. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He requested.

"Go talk in the hall you guys. I'll stay with Jessi and if she wakes up, then I'll call for you." Abby demanded.

Tony walked over to McGee and they both walked into the hall.

McGee took a deep breath. "First, I just want to say…. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting the last two and a half months. I had no right to be mad; you guys are made for each other." McGee started.

Tony just looked at him. "There's no need to apologize, Tim. I would probably have been the same way."

McGee chuckled. "I was wrong about you, Tony. You do know what true love is." He stated.

Tony laughed himself. "Well, I guess you just have to find that right one, Tim." He exclaimed.

"Yeah," McGee then looked down at the floor. "Also, I'm sorry I wasn't there with Jessi when she got shot. I should have never left her in the car by herself. That was a stupid move." He declared.

"Don't worry about it, McGeek. It could have happened to anyone." Tony replied. "Jessi is just that stubborn." He joked lightly.

McGee chuckled again. "Yeah, she kinda is isn't she?"

Just then they heard Abby hollering something that sounded like Jessi was waking up.

Both McGee and Tony ran into the room. Sure enough, Jessi's eyes were opening and she was looking around at her surroundings. McGee stepped back into the hall and called Gibbs, Palmer, and Breena to tell them the good news.

"Where am I?" Jessi rasped. Her throat felt dry.

Tony walked up beside her and kissed her forehead. "You're in the hospital, honey." He answered, crying in joy. "You were shot two nights ago." He then explained.

Jessi was still a little groggy, so she could barely keep her eyes open. "Did you kill McGee for letting me get shot yet?" She joked in her tired voice.

Tony chuckled through his tears. "No, he's been too busy trying to find your killer." He ragged.

Jessi let out a weak laugh, and then she winced from the pain.

Tony winced along with her. He hated seeing her like this.

"Hey, Jessi." Abby spoke squeezing Jessi's hand.

Jessi opened her eyes slightly and saw Abby standing there.

"Hey, Abby." Jessi smiled. "How are you?" she laughed.

Abby let out a little laugh herself. "I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts. But besides that, I feel like I could run a marathon." Jessi teased.

"I see you haven't lost your wit." Tony exclaimed.

Jessi turned her head and looked at him. His eyes were filled with tears but he had to the biggest smile on his face.

Tony lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Tell me something in Italian, Tony." Jessi whispered, closing her eyes again.

"Guarda più bella ora che mai." He whispered to her.

Jessi gave a small shiver. "Yep, my senses work all right." She let out a little laugh and winced again.

Tony smiled and kissed her hand again, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

**Review.**


	10. Red Light

**Author's note: First, thank you to my sister for letting me bounce ideas off you. I love you sissy. And second, thank you to those who are reading this story. If you haven't already, also go check out The Heart and Head Connection. It's the prequel to this story, and in my opinion, its just as good. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was two weeks later, and the team was still trying to find the Russian Mob killer.

Jessi had been home for a week and every chance that Tony got he was by her side. She was still staying with her sister so she could recover. Dr. Cranston would come to the apartment and see her, instead of lunging Jessi to her office.

Jessi was tired of being coped up in the apartment. She was having cabin fever and she needed to get out. She asked Breena to bring her to NCIS headquarters just to get out of the house.

Jessi and Breena walked off the elevator and straight for the bullpen.

"Hey you guys!" Breena announced. "Look who's up and about." She stated bringing Jessi to her side.

Jessi gave a big wave and smile. Tony stood up and walked over to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here, Jess? You need to be resting." He ordered guiding her to the chair.

"I had cabin fever; I needed to get out of that apartment." Jessi exclaimed.

"Well then just sit down. I don't want you straining yourself too much." Tony demanded helping her sit in the chair.

Jessi shot back up. "I'm fine, Tony." She then started moving her arms like a robot. "See full range of motion, no pain. Ungh, ungh, ungh…."

While she was doing that, Tony was trying to grab her hands and stop her. "Stop, stop…. Would you stop with the ungh? Stop!" He said finally getting her to stop.

"I'm fine. Now I'm going to go see Abby." She proclaimed giving him a smile and kiss.

Just then, the doors to the elevator opened and out walked someone very familiar.

**Time elapsed….**

Jessi reached the lab and walked right in.

Abby was in the back dancing around like a fool, waiting for some results for a test.

Jessi walked back there and turned down her music.

"I'm sorry, Gib…." Abby started to say as she turned around. "JESSI!" she flung herself at her.

Jessi winced. "Hey, Abs." She then laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot to treat you gently." Abby said backing up. She then began to jump up and down. "But you're here!" She exclaimed.

"Yup, had a bad case of cabin fever and needed to get out, so what better place than NCIS!" Jessi teased.

"Well how are you feeling?" Abby asked getting her a chair.

"I'm ok. Still hurts every now and then, but its bearable." Jessi explained.

"Well good, I'm glad."

"So, what's been going on here?" Jessi inquired.

Abby looked at the floor. "Well you know how I told you I still loved McGee?" she started.

"Yeah…?" Jessi was intrigued.

"Well, I've been trying to drop hints for the past two weeks." Abby declared. "But he's not picking up on them. And it just sucks."

"Well, we'll just have to make him." Jessi suggested.

"What are you thinking?" Abby inquired.

Jessi leaned in closer and told Abby her plan. Abby liked it. So then the girls went to execute it.

**Time elapsed….**

Jessi and Abby arrived at the bullpen. Jessi saw that they were all talking to some man. So she walked up to see who it was.

When she got through the group to Tony she went to give him a kiss. "Hey honey." She greeted.

Tony tried to stop her, but she kissed him before he could.

"And who's this, Junior?" the man quizzed.

"Jessi, sweetie, I would like you to meet my father. Anthony DiNozzo Senior." Tony introduced. "Dad, this is Jessi, my wife."

"Atta boy, Junior!" Senior exclaimed.

Jessi let out a little giggle. "I guess I'm supposed to take that as compliment, right?" She teased.

"Of course you are, my dear." Senior reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"Tu sei più bella di un tramonto." He then purred.

Jessi laughed and looked up at Tony. "So that's where you get it from?" She teased.

Abby then walked up to McGee. "Jessi wants to have a movie night and I thought it would be cool if we had you and Tony over as well." She innocently brought up.

"Where?" McGee asked.

"At my place." Abby informed him. "Friday night at 7:30 so don't be late." Abby then turned and walked back to her lab with a goofy smile on her face.

**Time elapsed….**

Friday night came around, and Jessi and Abby were trying to get everything ready for the movie night. They had already picked out the perfect movie, Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Abby was in the kitchen popping the popcorn, when there was a knock on the door.

Jessi ran to answer it. "Tony's here." She hollered to Abby, after opening the door.

"Hey baby." Jessi greeted Tony with a kiss.

Tony lead Jessi to the couch. "Now what is this night about again?" He asked.

"Abby is wanting to make McGee notice her intentions. Hence why we are going to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show." Jessi explained to him for the hundredth time.

"Hmm… and why can't she just tell him?" He inquired.

"Because, girls don't want to just say it. We like to play with the guys minds first." She teased.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "So, that's what you were doing in Vegas?" He joked.

"Mhm." Jessi admitted with her crooked smile.

Just as Tony was about to lean in to kiss her, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Abby screamed running out of the kitchen to the door.

When she opened it, there stood McGee with a six pack of beer in his hands. "I thought this might add to the night." He exclaimed walking in.

"Oh good." Abby declared. "I was wondering what I would serve to drink." She then took the six pack from his hand and brought it to the kitchen.

McGee went and joined Tony and Jessi on the couch.

"So what movie are we watching?" he questioned.

"Rocky Horror Picture Show." Jessi informed him.

McGee furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are we watching that?" He quizzed.

"You'll see!" Jessi stated with a devilish look on her face.

Abby then came out of the kitchen with four beers in her hands and two big bowls of popcorn. "I thought that Tony and Jessi could share popcorn, and then, Tim, you and I could share." She explained handing out the beers and popcorn bowls. She then sat between Jessi and McGee and settled in for the movie.

Abby pressed play with the remote and the movie started. Tony and Jessi cuddled into one another. Abby looked over at McGee and tried to hint that they do the same, but he just handed her the popcorn bowl.

As the movie went on, Abby and Jessi were belting out every line to every song.

Until, Creature of the Night came on. Abby looked at Jessi and winked. She then stood up and got in between the view of the T.V. and the rest of them.

She began to sing the song and dance a little bit. (Jessi and Tony sang back up.) When the chorus came, Abby started dancing in McGee's lap.

"Touch-a-touch-a-touch me. I want to feel dirty. Chill me, thrill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night." She sang seductively.

She then lifted McGee off the couch and began to dance with him some more. McGee was getting turned on, and was finally getting what Abby was hinting at for the past few weeks.

Once the song was over, she pushed McGee back on the couch and then sat next to him. Abby settled into his chest and they enjoyed the rest of the movie. (Of course, Abby and Jessi still sang ever song.)

When the movie was over, Tony and Jessi gathered their things and left.

McGee stayed over to help Abby clean.

"What was that performance earlier for, Abby?" McGee inquired curiously.

"Just wanted to have a little fun." Abby said with a sly smile on her face.

"Well you know, Abs, you can't do that and not expect a man to get turned on." McGee teased walking closer to her.

She smiled and met him halfway.

They finally met, and so did their lips.

Abby then pulled McGee into her room and pushed on to her coffin bed.

She went and turned out the lights, and then jumped on top of him.

**Time elapsed…..**

It was a month later. The team had finally caught the Russian Mob boss and he was in Federal Prison.

Abby and McGee had also started a relationship and it was going well.

Jessi had returned to work and was fully healed. She enjoyed being back at work. She felt at home being down in Abby's lab. It gave her comfort.

Abby and Jessi were talking about McGee and Abby's date from the previous night while they were waiting on a DNA sample to come through.

"Aww… How romantic!" Jessi exclaimed.

McGee had taken Abby on a picnic in the park, by the lake.

Just then, McGee walked in. "What are you girls talking about?" He questioned as he walked over to Abby and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just your date last night." Jessi stated.

McGee chuckled. "Yeah, it was pretty nice, wasn't it?" He replied. "Hey, Jessi, can I talk to you for a minute?" He requested.

"Sure, what about?" she said.

"Let's go talk in the back. This is something I just want to talk to YOU about." McGee proclaimed guiding her to the back.

Jessi lead the way and when they reached the back of the lab, she turned to look at him.

"What's this about, McGee?" she quizzed.

"Now you know I have no problem with you and Tony anymore, and a lot of that has to do with the fact that, well, I'm dating Abby now, but I just have to know…. Why Tony?" McGee spat out in one breath.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"I mean, what is it about Tony that makes him special to you?" McGee explained.

"Oh, well, I could ask you the same about Abby." Jessi stated.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He replied.

Jessi stare at him like he was stupid. "McGee, you broke a date with me because Abby was upset." She verbalized.

"I thought you weren't mad about that?" he probed.

"I'm not, it's just, no guy would do that to the girl he was dating, unless he was in love with the other girl." She stated. "Let me ask you this, what did you like about me?"

McGee thought for a second and then answered, "I liked the way you felt in my arms, the way you made my heart jump, and that fact you needed me."

"Ok, and what do you like about Abby?" She then asked.

"I like the way she looks in her pigtails, the way she doesn't care what people think about her, and the way her eyes light up when she's done something right." He then began to realize where Jessi was going with this.

"You see, McGee, all the things you listed about me had to do with the way I made YOU feel. The things you listed about Abby were about her." Jessi stated. "Let's face it, we didn't have a real relationship, we were just looking for comfort in each other's arms."

McGee laughed to himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Jess." He declared. "You and I were just meant to be friends."

"Yeah, very close friends." Jessi expressed. "I love you, McGee. But it's more like a sister loves a brother."

McGee smiled and nodded. "Me too."

They hugged and then walked back towards the front of the lab.

McGee walked over to Abby and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She exclaimed. Abby then turned and kissed him on the lips.

Jessi smiled. She was happy that Abby and McGee were so happy with one another. They deserved each other.

**Time elapsed…..**

Later that night, Tony had taken Jessi out on a date, dinner at Bella Noche's. They were back at his apartment watching T.V.

Tony looked down at her in his arms. She looked so sexy sitting there wearing his shirt.

He lightly crooked his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to his. "Ti amo più che amo me stesso." He purred right before pressing his lips against hers.

Jessi shivered at him speaking Italian and deepened the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance, and with a moan, she parted her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tony put a hand on the back of her head and tangled his fingers in her hair. Their tongues wrestled intimately as Tony began to lay Jessi on the couch. He then slid her mouth across her cheek and began to nibble on her ear. "Questo è il momento per che ho aspettato tutta la mia vita." He whispered sensually between nips. He then made a trail down to her neck, finding that sensitive spot again.

Jessi turned her head towards the T.V. to let him work his magic there.

Just as Tony was starting to caress her body, Jessi noticed something on the television.

She pried him off of her and pointed at it. "Isn't that the man who married us?" She exclaimed as they both sat up.

Tony stared at the T.V. trying to remember the first night in Vegas. After a few seconds he shot up.

"Yes, it is!" He yelled.

The T.V. had interrupted the program they were watching to let people know that this man was not ordained to marry people. He was an imposter.

"So, we're not legally married?" Jessi screeched.

**Review please and thank you.**


	11. Marry You

**Author's note: First, thank you to my sister for the wonderful ideas. Second, that you for reading. Third, this is the last chapter to this story. They'll be one more story after this and it will complete the series.**** Read the first story, The Heart and Head Connection, and enjoy. Thank you again for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

It was the next morning.

Jessi was in the waiting room of Dr. Cranston's office. Her mind kept going back to last night. She barely slept, for the fact she couldn't think of anything other than this whole time she and Tony were never really married. She sat there and kept turning Tony's class ring on her finger.

Finally Rachel called Jessi into her office.

Jessi walked in and sat on the couch.

"How are we feeling today, Jessi?" Dr. Cranston questioned.

Jessi blew a big gush of air out of her nose. "I'm feeling confused." She told the doctor.

"And why is that?" Rachel asked writing something down on her notepad.

"Because I just found out last night that I'm not legally married to Tony." Jessi exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Rachel shot out. Jessi could tell by her voice, she wasn't asking as a doctor.

"We were watching T.V. and started getting intimate, when I glanced at the television and the news was talking about a man that is not legally ordained to administer weddings. And that was the man that married us." Jessi explained in one breath.

Rachel sat back in her chair. "And how does this make you feel?" she asked, going back to doctor mode.

"Like everything could have been avoided with McGee, and that we wouldn't have had to go through everything with the lawyer." Jessi exclaimed.

"Do you think it would have changed your feelings about Tony, if you had known earlier?" Rachel quizzed.

Jessi thought about it for a minute then answered. "No, probably not."

"Then you still would have had to deal with everything with McGee wouldn't you?" Rachel proposed.

Jessi nodded. "Yeah, we probably would have."

"Let me just ask you this, if this never would have happened, you and Tony getting married, in the first place, would you have admitted your feelings for him?" Rachel brought up.

Jessi had to think again before answering. "No." She finally replied.

"Then maybe this was a good thing that you and Tony went through this." Dr. Cranston proclaimed. "Maybe now you can have a real courtship, instead of just jumping into married life."

Jessi laughed to herself. "That would be nice. Thank you Dr. Cranston. You really are a good doctor." She proclaimed.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

**Meanwhile at NCIS….**

Tony got off the elevators and headed for his desk. He kept thinking to himself about the night before. He almost had her in his arms, forever and then they find out they aren't even legally married.

Ziva was sitting at her desk already. She looked up to see Tony walk in and sit down.

"What's beating you, Tony?" She asked, wrongly.

"It's EATING you, Ziva. And I just found out, last night, that Jessi and I were never legally married." He stated.

Ziva shot out of her chair. "What?" she screeched.

"Shh…." Tony hushed her. "You don't have to let the whole world know."

"Sorry." Ziva said quietly. "How did you find this out?" She then asked walking to his desk.

"The news was warning people about a guy that was fooling people into thinking that he was an ordained Justice of the Peace in Vegas. And he was the one who married us." Tony explained.

"Wow." Ziva voiced. "I'm so sorry, Tony." She said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Ziva then quizzed.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Jessi about it. We were in such shock last night; I didn't think to bring anything up." He proclaimed.

"Well, you got to something, Tony. You might lose her." Ziva pointed out.

Tony looked up at her and screwed his face at her. "Thanks, Ziva. That really helps." He expressed sarcastically.

"Well, I'm just being honest." Ziva exclaimed putting her hands up in the air and walking back to her desk.

Tony rubbed his temple with his fingers, frustrated that Ziva was right. He needed to at least talk to Jessi and find out what they were going to do.

Just then he had thought. He jumped out of his chair and ran to Abby's lab.

**Time elapsed….**

Jessi had spent three hours in therapy. She had a lot to talk about besides everything with Tony. And plus Breena and Palmer were paying so she didn't care.

Jessi was getting off the elevator and heading to Tony's desk when she realized, he wasn't there.

She turned to Ziva who was working on some paper work. "Where's Tony?" Jessi asked her.

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "I think he went to run an errand." She exclaimed.

Jessi sighed and headed down to Abby's lab. She really needed to talk to him.

When she got there, Abby was talking on the phone with someone.

Jessi walked towards her. "Who are you talking to, Abs?" Jessi questioned, going to get her lab coat.

Abby looked up surprised. "Oh, nobody, just a friend." Abby exclaimed. She then went to whispering to the person on the phone.

"You're not cheating on McGee are you?" Jessi quizzed.

Abby laughed. "No, it's just a private conversation. Sorry." She explained, going quickly back to the person on the phone.

Jessi just shook her head and walked to the front of the lab. She got on the computer and started started to email Tony. She had to get it off her chest somehow. When she was just about done, Abby came in and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go bug McGee and Ziva." Abby suggested, pulling Jessi out of her chair.

Jessi closed what she was doing and walked out of the lab with Abby.

They got up to the bullpen and there was nobody to be found.

"Hmm, nobody here." Abby exclaimed. "Then let's go bug Duckie and Palmer." She then pulled Jessi towards the elevator again.

When they got down to autopsy, Duckie and Palmer were doing some paperwork.

"Hey, Duckie." Abby greeted happily. "Hey, Palmer."

"Why, hello ladies." Duckie greeted them back with the same happy expression.

"Hey, guys." Palmer said.

Just then Abby's phone rang. She answered it then slammed it shut.

"Well I gotta go." She exclaimed. "Will you guys keep Jessi company?" She asked.

"No problem." Palmer replied.

"Great, thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes." Abby yelled dashing out of there.

"What's going on with her?" Palmer asked Jessi.

"I don't know. She's been acting fishy since I got here today." Jessi exclaimed walking over and jumping on one of the tables.

"How's that wound of yours doing, dear?" Duckie inquired.

"It's fine. If I do too much it might hurt sometimes, but it's healed pretty well." She exclaimed.

"Good." Duckie said going back to his work.

They continued to talk of all kinds of things, when Abby walked back in about 30 minutes later.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal Jessi from you guys." Abby exclaimed, pulling on Jessi again.

They got in the elevator and Jessi turned to look at Abby. "What's going on, Abs? You've been pulling me all over this place." Jessi quizzed.

"You'll see. Now let me put this blindfold on you." Abby demanded, turning her around to tie the blindfold on.

Jessi heard the elevator doors open and Abby guided her out.

She could tell it was the lab they were in the lab from the music playing, but all of a sudden it changed to "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis.

Abby untied the blindfold, and there stood Tony, dressed up as Elvis singing along with the music.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay, would it be a sin, if I can't help falling in love with you." Tony sang walking towards her.

Jessi smiled and tears crept out to her cheek.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you." Tony had reached her and started to dance with her while repeated the last verse.

When he reached the part, "Take my hand, take my whole life too," he got down on one knee and grabbed Jessi's hand. He removed his class ring and began to put a beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

Jessi took her free hand and slapped it over her mouth.

As soon as the song finished, Tony looked up at her. "Jessica Marie Slater, the past six months have been the best time of my life. And that's all because of you. So, Vuoi sposarmi?" he exclaimed.

Jessi was speechless. She couldn't answer, until Abby shook her. "Jessi, answer the man." She exclaimed.

Jessi gave him her famous crooked smile and nodded, "Yes!" she proclaimed through her tears.

Tony jumped up and kissed her.

Abby jumped up and down and then hugged them both.

**Review.**


End file.
